I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Cherry Blossom Klutz
Summary: She couldn't help but hate him. She hated how he could still make her feel things even after all these years. SS
1. Oh Well Imagine

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

A/N Hey everyone here is my new story based off the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic At The Disco. I hope you guys like it. I thought I would write a new story since I'm thinking of quitting Series Stars and I Thought he was Perfect is almost done. This story is AU and the main thing you've got to know is Syaoran is not rich. He's working class :D Anyways, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but the song it is based off of is a song by Panic at the Disco.

Chapter 1: Oh, Well Imagine

The party was bustling with people as they walked through the front door of the huge mansion. Sakura looked around trying to see if she knew who all the people were. They were mostly all older couples, there were some younger couples whose parents were invited and they came to. The younger couples looked like they wanted to be anywhere but here.

Everyone was dressed in fine clothes, the women were dressed in nice gowns like her and all the men were wearing suits like her husband. As she removed her coat the couple hosting the party came up to them.

"Mr and Mrs Saiko! How nice to see you here!" the older woman greeted with her husband at her side.

Sakura smiled while her husband spoke to the elderly couple, "Well thank you for inviting us Mr and Mrs Chin. We are honoured to attend your dinner party," he said smoothly.

"Oh Akira, you're too kind," the older man chuckled.

"You've always been such a polite boy, Kaori and Hiro were lucky to have a boy like you," Mrs Chin complimented him. Sakura just kept a smile on her face.

"You are going to embarrass the boy Aiko," Mr Chin told him wife with a smile.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Akira! I got carried away!" Aiko cried apologizing.

"That's okay Mrs Chin. You do this every time you see me," Akira reassured her. "You don't need to apologise."

"Such a sweet young man," Aiko smiled. She than turned to Sakura, "You're lucky you got a hold of this one Sakura, he's quite the catch."

Sakura just smiled at her and was about to answer when Akira spoke before she could, "Well we should start looking around and see who is all here. It was nice talking to you two."

"Yes, yes. Go off and be social butterflies!" Mr Chin said as they walked off. Akira was dragging Sakura by her arm.

When they were alone and he was sure nobody was listening to them, he stopped and turned to her, "How many times do I have to tell you to stay quite when we come to these things and let me do all the talking?"

Sakura yanked her arm away from him and crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't say anything to Aiko and Masahiro Chin, Akira."

"But you were about to. It's a good thing I got us out of there before you could say anything," Akira told her angrily.

"What? Were you afraid I'd say what a crappy husband you are and destroy your image in front of the Chins?" Sakura asked mockingly.

"For all I know you could have done that," Akira responded.

"God, don't you think I'm a little smarter than that?" Sakura asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't think you're smart at all. You're here to stand by my side and that's it!" Akira told her in an angry whisper. Sakura couldn't help the offended feeling she got when he told her he thought she was stupid. "And what are you wearing? How could you come here wearing that?"

Sakura looked down at the dress she had chosen to wear to the party. She hadn't thought there was anything wrong with it. It was just a long cream dress with a v-neck and showed her figure. "What's wrong with it?"

"It makes you look like a whore!"

"It does not! I bet you I'll get compliments on it," Sakura told him angry that he would tell her how she looked in the dress.

"You know what, just forget it! I'm not going to argue with you here. Just stay by my side and be quite." He told her taking a hold of her arm pulling it down from where it was crossed over her chest. "You're here to be seen not heard."

"Yes master," Sakura mumbled sarcastically.

They walked through the house until they found the living room where some other couples were sitting and talking. They sat down on two chairs beside each other and they joined them into the conversation.

"Well if it isn't Akira and Sakura Saiko!" Takashi Yamazaki exclaimed when he saw them sit down. "Haven't seen you two for awhile, where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, around," Akira answered the man.

"How have you been Sakura?" Chiharu, Takashi's wife asked.

"She's been fine, we've both been pretty busy lately," Akira answered for her. Sakura had never understood why the other men would let their wives socialize at functions and anything else like a dinner party, while Akira wouldn't even let her speak when she was spoken to.

"Oh really? What's been keeping you busy?" Daisuke Tanaka asked them.

"The law firm has really been needing lots of my attention lately. There's a big case coming up," Akira told him trying to steer the conversation away from Sakura.

"What's the case about?" Yoshi Orimoto asked.

Akira then got everyone into a conversation about his latest case since he was a famous lawyer around the city. While everyone listened to him, Sakura just sat there being quiet like she was told and pretended to listen to what her husband was talking about.

Sakura wanted to jump for joy when one of the caterers came in and said that dinner was ready. Everyone got up and started walking towards the dining room. Akira walked in front of her while she was still sitting down and offered her his hand and helped her off the chair she was sitting in. She mumbled a thank you and he nodded as they walked towards the dining room.

The only seats left were the two seats before the head of the table where Masahiro Chin was sitting. Sakura took the seat on the end closest to him while Akira sat beside her.

The caterers came out and placed the meal in front of everyone. Others came out and poured everyone a glass of wine. Masahiro raised his glass and made a toast and every one took a drink.

Sakura held herself from making a silly face as she tasted the wine. She had never really liked it much but every time she came to these dinners that was all they served and she had to get used to it.

Everyone was chatting while they ate the meal while Sakura did as Akira had told her many times before, to stay quiet and eat. When she finished she excused herself and went to the restroom. This was usually the only time he let her speak, when she had to excuse herself to use the restroom. He gave her a look as she left the table. She didn't know what it was for, but he did it every time she excused herself from the table. It was like he thought she was doing something else instead of going to the restroom.

She found the restroom and was about to walk in when the door opened and a girl walked out with a cigarette in her hand. She looked up and saw Sakura looking at her and her cheeks heated up embarrassed to be caught in the act and ran over to an ashtray in the next room to put it out. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. They were going to smell the smoke on her anyway so why act like it never happened? She walked into the restroom and ignored the smell of smoke and she fixed her hair. When she was done, she walked out and headed back to the dining room.

She took her seat beside her husband again and he whispered angrily into her ear quiet enough so nobody could hear him, "What took you so long?"

"I was in the restroom, Akira," she said just as quietly in a tight voice.

"What were you doing in there than?" he asked in the same quiet voice.

"Going to the washroom," Sakura answered.

"Woman don't go to the washroom, they only go in there to fix their hair and makeup or other things," he answered making her roll her eyes. "You smell like smoke, is that what you were doing in there?"

"No, the person in there before me was. Now can you leave me alone? I've been being a good girl tonight and not talking to anyone so you don't have to get mad at me."

After she said that he pulled his face away from her ear and sat back in his seat. Sakura sighed happy that he was no longer talking to her. She sat back waiting for the caterers to bring out dessert.

Before she knew it a slice of cake was sitting in front of her and a voice was speaking to her. "I hope you enjoy Sakura."

Sakura looked up to see who said that. The voice sounded familiar but she didn't think any of the caterers knew her name. When she saw whom it was she almost gasped.

He was looking at her with the same smirk he had when they were teenagers. His hair was as unruly as it was back then as well and his eyes were the same shade of amber. He was exactly as she remembered him. He was wearing the same uniform as all the other caterers. He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was handing out more pieces of cake to the people at the table. She knew he knew she was looking at him, after all these years she never thought she would see him again.

"Syaoran…" she whispered so quietly that not even Akira heard her.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran walked back into the kitchen after handing out the dessert. He was glad he was the one who got to give Sakura her dessert. He hadn't seen her since high school and she was as beautiful as she was back then, maybe even more.

He couldn't believe she had married some rich guy; the rich and glamorous life style didn't seem like the Sakura he remembered. He hated to think she had changed over the years. He had liked her just the way she was back then.

He opened the door a little bit in the kitchen and looked out and watched Sakura as she ate her dessert. He watched as she ate there quietly while everyone else talked. He couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't saying anything. As a teenager Sakura loved to talk with people, she always charmed people with her sense of humour and stories to tell. She also always liked to state her opinion on subjects. She must have really changed over the years.

"See something you like?" his friend Eriol Hiirigazawa asked from behind him while drying a plate in his hand. Eriol was working with him here as a caterer and was also his roommate.

"Maybe," Syaoran answered and turned away from the door and started to help Eriol wash the dishes from the dinner so there wasn't an even bigger pile when they collected the dessert dishes.

Eriol placed the plate on the counter and walked over to the door and opened it a crack to see who Syaoran was looking at. "Sakura Saiko? Pretty hot man."

"Really? Hadn't noticed," Syaoran said in a nonchalant voice.

"Too bad she's married," Eriol said.

"I wasn't staring at her because I want her," Syaoran said defensively. "I was simply studying her to see how she's changed."

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked confused.

"I used to date her in high school," Syaoran replied.

"Whoa, how could you get someone like that?" Eriol said with a laugh.

Syaoran glared at him finishing up the dishes, "Shut up."

Eriol just continued to laugh to himself as Syaoran walked out to try and collect some dessert dishes.

He came by Sakura seeing she had been done for a while now. When he came over to collect her plate she whispered to him quietly so nobody could hear her, "What are you doing here Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked at her and realized he forgot to bring a cart to put all the dishes on and put her dish back on the table, "Working," he whispered back. He walked away to grab the cart and then came back, "What does it look like?"

Sakura didn't say anything after he said that.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura and Akira were at the front door getting ready to leave. Sakura was putting her coat on quietly while Akira talked to the Chins since he hadn't brought a coat.

"Do you two have to leave so soon?" asked Aiko sadly.

"Sorry Mrs Chin, we'll see you again soon hopefully," Akira smiled at the older woman.

"Well we're planning on having another dinner party next month so you'd better make it!" Aiko said playfully.

"Oh you know we will," Akira laughed.

"Well drive safely now," Masahiro told him seriously, "You've got a lovely lady you need to bring home safe and sound."

Sakura smiled at the older man while Akira answered him, "Don't worry, I'll get my lovely wife home safely."

"Take care now!" Aiko waved to them, "Oh! And Sakura I've been meaning to tell you this all night, you look gorgeous in that dress!"

Sakura smiled and was about to say thank you when Akira interrupted her yet again, "I was telling her the same thing earlier Mrs Chin. Goodbye now." The couple then walked out of the mansion and towards their car.

When they were inside Sakura finally spoke, "I was telling her the same thing earlier Mrs Chin," she mimicked her husband, "You did not! You told me I looked like a whore!"

Akira started to drive, "Shut up! I had to say something before you broke our rule!"

Sakura glared at him and yelled angrily, "It's not fair! All the other men let their wives socialize and you don't even let me say a simple thank you or answer a question when I'm spoken to!"

"Well that's just how things are! How many times do I have to tell you you're there to be seen not heard!" Akira yelled back just as angrily.

"I hate you! I don't know why I stay married to you! I'm tired of being nothing but your trophy wife!" Sakura spat.

"Because if you left me you'd have no where else to go! I take care of you Sakura! You don't have a job so if you left me you'd have no money, and you know that if you did get the guts to leave me I'd cancel all your credit cards!" he smirked when he saw her huff and turn her head away from him as they drove back to their home.

TBC

A/N okay so here's my newest story. I hope you guys like it. I'll continue it if people like it. I just got this idea in my head listening to the song and decided to write out the first chapter and see if you guys liked it. Remember to read and review! Ciao!


	2. As I'm Pacing the Pews

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

A/N hey everyone I hope you like this next chapter. And Broadway Belle, I won't delete Series Stars, but until I feel like typing it again it will be on hold for a while. And there was something that really bothered me about this story; there are more people who put it on their alerts than there are reviews. I mean more than half put it on alert than reviewed. Oh well, I just had to get that out in the open. I hope you guys like this chapter and I recommend you listen to the song this story is based off of, it's really good :D

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song this story is based off of belongs to Panic at the Disco.

Recap of chapter 1…

"I hate you! I don't know why I stay married to you! I'm tired of being nothing but your trophy wife!" Sakura spat.

"Because if you left me you'd have no where else to go! I take care of you Sakura! You don't have a job so if you left me you'd have no money, and you know that if you did get the guts to leave me I'd cancel all your credit cards!" he smirked when he saw her huff and turn her head away from him as they drove back to their home.

Chapter 2: As I'm Pacing the Pews

They were sitting in the car each trying to see how long the other could stay quiet. It had been a month since the argument at the Chins last dinner party. They were now at their house again for their next one. Finally, he was the one to break the silence.

"If you want… you can be more social today," Akira stated.

Hearing him say that made Sakura widen her eyes and look at him with a shocked expression on her face, "What happened to being seen and not heard?"

"Look," he said while tightening his hands into fists, "I was thinking on the way here, about what you said last month, how all the other men let their wives socialize… and you were right. I don't let you talk to anyone even when they talk to you…and that's not fair. And I know I acted cruel last month and I never apologized, but I was really stressed out about the case that I'm still working on and I shouldn't be taking my stress out on you and your social life."

"Pretty delayed apology," Sakura said with a smug look.

"Yeah I know, but you know better than anyone, my timing has never been right," Akira smirked.

"That's an understatement," Sakura murmured under her breath.

"Look Sakura, I know I don't always act like it, but I do love you," he told her seriously.

"Uh-huh, and I'm not just some trophy wife you like to show off to everyone," Sakura said.

"That's not true, yes you are prettier than the other woman by far but that's just because to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Which is why you never like letting people know that I graduated from Yale? And that you think I'm stupid even though you know where I went to school and wouldn't let me get a job?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

His face reddened knowing that what she said there was true, "The rich are turned off by that kind of thing and you know that. Look at all the other wives there; they've never worked a day in their lives! They would never believe that about you, it would destroy your image."

"Whatever, let's just go in, I'm hungry," Sakura said while opening the door and getting out.

Akira opened his door rolling his eyes and got out. Sakura stood beside the car waiting for him to catch up to her. When he did, he put his arm around her waist and they walked up to the front door. While they were walking he whispered into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

Even though she was usually mad at him, she always felt special when he complimented her. She blushed mumbling a thank you and he rang the doorbell.

The butler opened the door for them, "Welcome once again Mr and Mrs Saiko," he bowed.

Sakura took advantage of now being able to talk at these dinners, she smiled at the young man, "We're happy to be here again Haru."

Haru had been the Chins butler for about two years now and was about the same age as Sakura. It was impressive that he had actually been there for two years because Mrs Chin, though she was a very nice lady, was picky with her workers and often fired them after only working for her for only a month. Haru had the record for longest lasting employ, which in this neighbourhood, was something to be proud of. It proved that Mrs Chin liked the way he accomplished his tasks.

He blushed when she smiled at him; had always thought Mrs Sakura Saiko was pretty. He bowed his head and offered to take her coat, which she handed to him saying a thank you.

Just then Mr and Mrs Chin came up to them just like last time.

"Akira and Sakura! You came!" Aiko exclaimed happily to see the young couple again.

"We could never miss one of your famous dinner parties Mrs Chin," Akira smiled at the older woman like he always did.

"Oh he's such a charmer Masahiro!" Aiko gushed at her husband.

"I know Aiko, I know," Masahiro said gently.

"And Sakura, yet again you look gorgeous in your dress!" Aiko continued on complimenting the couple. This time Sakura was wearing nice light pink gown that reached the floor.

Sakura smiled at the woman and said a simple thank you.

"Everyone is here already so why don't you two go and greet everyone," Masahiro suggested.

"Alright," Akira answered him, "Come one Sakura, let's go see who's here."

Sakura nodded and he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her through the house. Sakura couldn't help but think that he was just trying to show her off as the trophy wife she knew he saw her as even though he would never say it right to her face.

They again sat down in the living room with some more of the guests. Akira immediately was drawn into the conversation while Sakura, although was given permission to speak at this dinner thanks to her husbands "generosity" stayed quiet having no interest in the subject. From what she could gather, it was about politics… she had never liked talking about politics, she found the subject completely boring.

About ten minutes of everyone talking and Sakura just pretending she was listening, it was finally time to eat. Sakura couldn't be happier for she had been starving. The only good thing about these parties was the food was always good, even if they did only serve wine to drink.

Akira offered her his hand to help her up like he always did and she took it thanking him like usual. They were the last to enter again and had the same seats as they did before.

Sakura found herself looking at the caterers, she was hoping to see someone here again. She was hoping he was working here again. She thought some of the caterers looked familiar from last month but none where who she was looking for. She quietly ate her food that was placed in front of her. The others were all in conversation, but she just tuned them out, she couldn't get her mind off of hoping he was going to be here again.

It was now time for the dessert to be served again and she found herself hoping he was going to be serving her again. He was the one who gave her dessert last time, and before she knew it, a husky voice had whispered in her ear, "Hey."

Hearing that voice made her shudder. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him for the past month after she saw him again. When she looked over and saw him walking into the kitchen and closing the door, she got a weird feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was, but for some reason, her heart was telling her it was lust. She couldn't help but hate him. She didn't know how he could still make her feel these things, even after all these years.

She looked down at her dessert and saw that it was pie. Pie had always been her favourite dessert; she never gave up a chance to have pie…so why was it that right now she didn't want any?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran once again was looking at her from the crack in the door. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had gotten to her. He could tell by the way she wasn't eating her pie. If there was one thing he remembered about Sakura Kinomoto, it was that she only gave up pie when something was bothering her.

"Yo! Syaoran! Stop checking out the party guests!"

"Sorry Eriol," he mumbled as he reluctantly moved away from the door and looking at Sakura so he could help Eriol with the dishes.

"You staring at that Saiko chick again?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow.

"What if I was?" Syaoran shrugged.

"Syaoran, you can't have her," Eriol told him sympathetically. He than added, "Plus if she knew you did nothing but stare at her I bet she'd find that pretty creepy."

"I don't do nothing but stare at her!" Syaoran snapped. "It's like I told you last time, I'm simply seeing how she's changed over the years."

"And like I'm supposed to believe you actually went out with in high school. She's got money, why would she go out with you?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glared at his friend and simply answered, "She didn't always have money, she married a guy who has it."

"Whatever you say man," Eriol sighed, "whatever you say."

They finished up the dishes and Syaoran went to look through the door again. He saw Sakura stand up and excuse herself. He figured she was going to the bathroom. That was when he got an idea.

"Hey Eriol, I'll be right back," and he left before Eriol even had a chance to say anything.

He walked down the hallway until he saw Sakura walk into the bathroom. He stood by the door until she walked out again.

Sakura turned to walk back to the dinner but gasped when she saw him standing there. He just smirked at her waiting for her to say something.

"What are you doing here?" she finally got out after awhile of just staring at him.

"Hello to you too," he said.

"Seriously Syaoran," Sakura said in a serious voice. "What do you want?"

"You look nice," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura blushed, "But what do you want?"

"Just wanted to come over and see you, you don't get a chance to talk to people much when you're a waiter at these sorts of parties you know," he answered breezily.

"Well now you've seen me so you can leave me alone," Sakura said and waited for him to leave.

"You didn't eat your pie," Syaoran stated.

"Your point?" Sakura muttered.

"When Sakura Kinomoto doesn't eat her pie, that means something is on her mind," Syaoran said knowingly.

"What are you getting at?" Sakura asked getting nervous.

"I think you didn't eat your pie because you were thinking about me."

"You really haven't changed have you?" Sakura asked. "You're still arrogant."

"Not really," Syaoran answered. "I just know you."

"You haven't seen me since we were seventeen, how can you say you know me?" Sakura challenged.

"You're right about that. But something tells me you haven't changed much since then," Syaoran responded.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really."

"I have to get back to the dinner and you have to get back to work," Sakura stated when she realized how long they had been talking. "So what is it that you really want Syaoran?"

"I want to talk to you again," he said seriously. "I want to meet you sometime."

Sakura thought about for a minute before she responded, "When?"

Syaoran thought about it, then asked, "When do you think you can?"

"Anytime from 8-5pm, those are the times Akira works and I have time to myself."

"Tomorrow," Syaoran told her. "We'll do lunch."

"Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Penguin Park."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Sakura said with a nod and headed back to the supper.

Syaoran smiled to himself. Maybe now he was going to get a second chance.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura arrived back at the table while everyone else had just finished their dessert. She took her seat beside her husband when he whispered into her ear.

"Why were you gone so long?"

Sakura thought quickly on what she was going to say. He would be angry if she said she was talking to Syaoran because he was help, "Someone was in there before me, I had to wait. A maid was in there."

He nodded his head and sat back. Sakura hoped that tonight they wouldn't have a fight.

Her thoughts then drifted over to Syaoran. She couldn't believe she had agreed to lunch. She just hoped she could get this feeling in her chest under control.

TBC

A/N here is the second chapter to I Write Sins Not Tragedies! I only got a couple of reviews for the first chapter but I hope others will enjoy this one. Remember to read and review! Ciao!


	3. Of a Church Corridor

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

A/N hey all! Here's the next chapter and I'm so happy you all like this story! I was trying to make it a little different from the average story. I'm so happy you're all wondering what broke up Syaoran and Sakura in the first place but that won't be mentioned until later chapters. I hope you all enjoy this I had time to type it up cause I don't have school for the next week because I finished all my exams! Heck yes! No more tech and gym! No offence to people who like those subjects it's just I can't build anything worth shit and I'm not the most athletic around. Anyways here's the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. I do own this plot but the song it is based off of belongs to Panic! at the Disco.

Recap of Chapter 2…

He nodded his head and sat back. Sakura hoped that tonight they wouldn't have a fight.

Her thoughts then drifted over to Syaoran. She couldn't believe she had agreed to lunch. She just hoped she could get this feeling in her chest under control.

Chapter 3: Of a Church Corridor

Sakura could not believe she was doing this. She was walking down the street to Penguin Park. It was the afternoon she was supposed to meet Syaoran for lunch. She didn't know what had possessed her to agree to go and meet him, but she did. She couldn't believe that she was meeting her ex-boyfriend for lunch when she was married now. For all she knew Syaoran wasn't over her and wanted to get her back. Of course she wouldn't take him back, she knew that for a fact. As much as she and Akira argued, she was loyal to her wedding vows and she knew Akira was too. Even if she could take Syaoran back, she knew it wouldn't work between them. Their relationship would turn into a train wreck like it was last time.

Her relationship with Syaoran had ended five years ago, right after she graduated from high school. She had seen it coming a mile away, it had started off sweet and special and had started to go downhill after six months. Of course she blamed the whole thing on Syaoran, it was his fault it had all turned into the giant train wreck. If he had been different, they could have lasted. Maybe some of it was her fault as well, maybe if she had tried harder they could have made it work, but that was past. But still…she couldn't stop thinking about how that feeling in her heart came every time she saw him, it was the same feelings he gave her when they were together.

Sakura looked at where she was. She was at the park, ready to meet Syaoran. Now all she had to do was find him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting on a bench at the park reading a book. It was always a habit of his to take a book wherever he was going. It always gave him something to do when he got bored. His friends had always found it weird that he liked to read, but the only books they had ever read was probably Playboy, and on book reports they just rented the video.

He had always found a book was his way to escape. He had always believed his life sucked with the kind of mother he had, always controlling and never paid much attention to him, more into spending time with her friends than watching over him and his sisters. He found that when he read a book, he could pretend he was the main character and live a different life than his own. After he and Sakura had broken up and he realized how much he missed her, when he read a book with romance in it he found himself imagining the main characters were he and Sakura, together and happy. He knew it was lame but he also knew that the reason they didn't last was because of him.

He paused from his reading to look at his watch, he wondered if Sakura was even going to show up. He was about to look around the park to see if she was there yet when he heard a voice.

"Hey stranger."

He looked behind him and saw Sakura giving him a small smile. He smiled back and stood up putting his book in his back pocket, it was a paperback after all, he always bought those ones so he could take them anywhere. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Well I was here sooner but I couldn't see you. Then I remembered how you always sat and read a book while you were waiting and had to look through the benches to try and find you. You're very hard to pick out while everyone besides the lady feeding birds is reading a book you know."

"Excuses, excuses, excuses," Syaoran smirked.

"Fine, don't believe me," Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the left in mock anger.

"Ready to go eat?" Syaoran asked.

"You read my mind," Sakura replied.

"Come on," Syaoran said taking hold of her hand and pulling her down the street to a café.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

They were seated in the café and had ordered their food before they had started talking. Syaoran was the first to start the conversation.

"So…" he said thinking of something to say. "You're married now."

Sakura nodded her head, "Going on two years now."

"I see," Syaoran replied.

"Yup," Sakura replied.

"He has money," Syaoran stated.

"Yes he does," Sakura agreed.

"Is that why you married him?" Syaoran asked bluntly.

"What? No!" Sakura yelled outraged. "How could you say that? I married him because I loved him!"

"Why in the past tense?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"You said 'loved' as in past tense. Why didn't you say love as in present tense?" Syaoran asked smirking.

"I don't think I need a grammar lesson from you Syaoran," Sakura said bitterly. "And I do love him, I just made a mistake while I was speaking. It happens you know."

"Hey, I was just asking a question," Syaoran said raising his hands up in defence.

"You have no right to ask me why I married my husband and accuse me of marrying him for his money. You should know better than anyone I am not a gold digger!"

Syaoran was about to reply when the waitress brought their food over. He stayed quiet until she was gone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well in case you didn't notice Syaoran, you never had that much money." Sakura answered bluntly.

"But you never married me," Syaoran stated, angry that she brought up how he didn't have much to offer.

"But I would have," Sakura answered making Syaoran's eyes widen. "I loved you enough back then to marry you. I didn't care if you had nothing to offer me; I just wanted to be with you. But you threw that all away."

"Sakura…" Syaoran said thinking of something to say, he had noticed that she started to cry after telling him that. It wasn't all out sobbing, but he noticed a few tears going down her face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question."

Sakura wiped the tears that were coming down her face, "It's okay. But I did marry Akira for love Syaoran."

"Than how come every time I see you two at those parties you never look happy Sakura?" Syaoran said with an edge in his voice. He knew Sakura couldn't love that richie as much as she had loved him when they were together. He could see it in her eyes.

"We had had a fight before we came to the party," Sakura said awkwardly.

"Both times?" Syaoran asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We fight a lot okay!" Sakura sighed. "I argue that he thinks I'm nothing but his trophy wife and he argues back that it's all in my head and that he really loves me and then we don't talk."

"He only sees you as a trophy wife?" Syaoran asked. He was angry to hear that that man would see Sakura only as something to show off. Sakura was special and deserved to be given something like the moon.

"He denies it, but I know it's true," Sakura nodded her head.

They were quiet for the rest of the lunch. They went to go pay when Syaoran offered to pay for her as well was time they finally started talking again.

"No Syaoran, you can't pay for me," Sakura refused.

"Why not? I want to," was Syaoran's reply.

"But this wasn't even a date. I wouldn't feel right," Sakura answered.

"Think of it as one than," Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, you know I can't think of it like that. You know I'm married I can't think of this like a date."

"Sakura, I asked you to come out for lunch with me so I'm paying that's it," Syaoran said stubbornly and Sakura sighed giving up and let him pay for her lunch.

They walked out of the café when Sakura spoke to him. "You shouldn't have done that. You didn't have to."

"But I told you I wanted to and that's all that matters."

"Whatever Syaoran," Sakura sighed. She had forgotten how stubborn he was.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Syaoran said gesturing in the direction to the richer side of town where he knew she was living, only because 'Richie' was her husband. He had officially given Sakura's husband that nickname. He would refuse to call him by any other name. It hurt too much already to know he had Sakura and he didn't anymore.

"Okay," Sakura said quietly.

While they were walking Syaoran started talking. "So Sakura Kinomoto living it up on the richer side of town,"

"What about it?" Sakura asked.

"It just," Syaoran paused to think of the right words. "Isn't you…"

"What do you mean it 'isn't me'?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't belong there," Syaoran stated.

"What do you mean I don't belong there?" Sakura asked.

"You're too good for it. You're better than all of them." Syaoran stated seriously.

"Syaoran-" she was cut off.

"Back in high school you always mocked those kind of people," Syaoran reminded her.

"I know that…" Sakura whispered.

"So why are you there now?"

"I don't know…Akira I guess."

"Oh right," Syaoran said bitterly, "because of Richie who you supposedly love."

"Richie?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow. "Is that what you're calling him?"

"I could come up with something much worse if you wanted me to," Syaoran responded.

"Well Syaoran, this is my house right here," Sakura said quietly trying to get Syaoran off his topic.

"Just answer me one thing before you go," Syaoran said while wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her to him hugging her. He had missed the feel of her in his arms all these years. "Do you love him more than you loved me?" he asked in a pained voice.

Sakura wrenched herself away from him and opened the gate to the mansion she and Akira lived in. She walked up to the house without saying anything to Syaoran.

Syaoran put his head in his hands when he watched her walk away into the mansion. He let out an angry groan as he turned away to walk to his apartment on the other side of town.

When Sakura had reached inside the house she closed the door and leaned against it. She had thought about what Syaoran said while walking up to the mansion and she knew the answer.

She sighed and shook her head saying in a whisper, "No…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran had arrived back at his apartment to find Eriol there watching a football game.

"Hey man, how'd your lunch date go?" he asked looking up from the television.

"Like I'd tell you," Syaoran muttered.

"My guess is not good," Eriol commented dryly.

"Well you can keep thinking that," Syaoran answered. He pulled out the book he was reading waiting for Sakura at the park and sat down in a chair and started to read it.

"Come on man! Watch the game with me! Get your nose out of that book," Eriol whined.

"No," Syaoran said starting to let himself get engrossed with the book he was reading.

"Why not?" Eriol asked.

"I need to go to another world."

TBC

A/N and here is the third chapter to I Write Sins Not Tragedies! We know that Sakura and Syaoran still have feeling for each other but Sakura doesn't want anything to happen because of the last time! But the question, what happened the last time? I hope you guys enjoyed. I'll be updated I Thought he was Perfect next and that will hopefully be the last chapter and that story will come to a close! Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	4. And I Can't Help But to Hear

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

A/N Okay I'm back with the next chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others I'm sort of depressed because the mill in my town where almost all of my friend's parents work…except mine, is closing down probably on Monday and all my friends might have to move away if it stays closed long enough and my little town will become a ghost town! Like three of my friends are going to still be here…plus a girl I don't like that likes to think she's my friend but nobody likes her because she's the second most annoying girl we've ever met. So yeah if any of you know anyone that's part of the Woodlanders strike hurt them and say it's from northern Canada for me  Thanks for all of your reviews though I really appreciate them. Here are some responses to two reviews I got.

Spring Pearl: that's really cool that Syaoran is like you when you have problems. I read that and I was like "heh cool Syaoran's like a real person."

insomniaaa: thanks, it's great you like this story and as for my exams, I did great on them all except of tech…I was lucky I passed that course.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but the song I'm using to base the story off of belongs to Panic! At the Disco.

Recap of Chapter 3…

"Come on man! Watch the game with me! Get your nose out of that book," Eriol whined.

"No," Syaoran said starting to let himself get engrossed with the book he was reading.

"Why not?" Eriol asked.

"I need to go to another world."

Chapter 4: And I can't help to hear

Syaoran sighed as he waited on another table at a restaurant he worked at. He hated how he was stuck with these low paying jobs. It was his fault since he flunked out of high school, but he could never get himself to go to class. He was smarter than almost all the kids at his high school but he got so bored in classes like English where they got him to read books that he had read when he was ten!

He had also had a job growing up in his uncle's store but mostly instead of helping customers, he hung around the till and read a book. He had a feeling the only reason he was never fired was because it was his uncle who was the boss.

After having been forced to work by his mom and his uncle always forcing him to work around his store he had decided he would never willingly get a job which was why he never tried in high school and didn't care about college. He had decided he would only work when he needed money…if only he had known he would always need money.

He was even less into working than usual this week ever since the lunch with Sakura. It was Saturday now; about five days had passed since then. "I bet Richie isn't working today," he thought bitterly. It made him angry at the thought that Richie got to spend time with Sakura all weekend or every night, the guy didn't deserve her. He probably didn't even love her! She probably didn't love him! After everything that they had as teenagers he knew that even if she never answered him, she didn't love Richie as much as she had loved him.

He was disappointed in himself. He was so jealous that the guy had money and Sakura that he was giving him childish nicknames. "Oh well, what can you do?" he thought.

He noticed that he had nobody to serve right now so he sat down in an empty seat by the kitchen and pulled out a book and started to read. He knew this probably made him a bad employee for ignoring customers to read a book, but he could really careless. He had found himself reading more books than usual trying to escape to other worlds just to forget about what happened with Sakura.

It had only been about ten minutes when a maitre d' named Yumi came up to him snapped him out of his world.

"Li!" she yelled getting his attention.

"What do you want?" he asked in a calm voice. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a paragraph?"

"I don't care where you are in that book! There's a couple you need to serve down there," Yumi said angry at his attitude. "I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet. All you do is sit there and read."

"It's one of life's unanswered questions," was Syaoran's reply as he finished off his paragraph while she was talking, he marked his page and slipped the book into his back pocket. "Now which table is it?"

"Table three," she answered and then went back to her place in the front of the restaurant.

Syaoran walked over to the table she told him to go to. He wanted to shoot himself when he saw who was sitting there.

"Hello can I get you anything?" he asked trying to be polite.

The person he was serving, was Sakura and her husband, 'Richie'.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hello, can I get you anything?" a voice spoke and Sakura froze recognizing the voice. She looked over to her waiter and saw Syaoran standing there.

'Can I not get rid of him these days?' she asked herself.

"Yes I think we're ready to order, right Sakura?" Akira asked.

Sakura was snapped out her thoughts when he spoke, "What? Oh! Ye-yes, we're ready," she stuttered.

She hated how she was so nervous around him. Akira didn't seem to notice anything weird about her stuttering though.

They ordered and Syaoran just nodded and said he would be back with their drinks. Sakura found herself watching his back retreating.

"What are you looking at?" Akira asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura said quickly looking away.

"Were you checking out that waiter?" Akira asked raising an eyebrow with a frown on his face.

"NO! Of course not! How could you accuse me of that? God you don't trust me at all do you?" Sakura exploded.

"Sorry, but I could have sworn I saw you looking at him," Akira said angrily.

"Well you could have sworn wrong," Sakura snapped. The last thing she needed was Akira accusing her of betraying him.

"I better be wrong," Akira said in an angry voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Before she could say anything Syaoran cam eover with their drinks and without saying a word, walked away.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Damn it!" Syaoran yelled in the men's washroom. After he had taken Sakura and Richie's orders and given them their drinks he had gone in there.

He punched a stall in frustration. He then put his arm against the metal and placed his forehead on his arm. "Of all the places they could have gone, they had to come where I work!" he yelled to the empty room.

He pushed himself away from the stall and moved to leaning over the sink. "Why did I have to work this Saturday?" he whispered disappointedly.

He looked up at the mirror and went over his looks. Tall, chestnut hair and amber eyes…he was the exact opposite of Richie. Richie had his average height, golden hair and blue eyes. Why was he so special? He looked like all those other rich and polished kids who made fun of people below them. All of them with their perfect gold coloured hair and bright blue eyes, his money probably made him more appealing. But Sakura said she loved him and married him for love…oh well he still believed his money helped.

Syaoran moved away from the sink and started to leave the men's washroom while muttering to himself. "Stupid blue eyed blonde Richie, sleeping with my woman."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was now around nine o'clock. It was after work and Syaoran decided to head to the bar to calm himself down. He hadn't been able to stand serving Sakura at lunch. Watching her sit there with that man that called himself her husband. He had tried to read his book some more but it hadn't helped so he decided to try drinking tonight. Maybe he could drown out his problems in alcohol.

He sat down at the counter and asked the bar tended for his drink.

"I'll have a Blue," he told him.

All of a sudden a native man that could have been about three hundred pounds was sitting next to him.

"I heard you ordered Blue," he spoke in a deep throaty voice.

"Uh, yeah I did," Syaoran replied. He was a little nervous around the man because he was a lot bigger than himself.

"That's our beer you know," the man continued to speak. Syaoran nodded his head as he spoke. "It's one of our country's colours."

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. "Blue isn't our colour."

"Yes it is," the man replied. "We have two colours, Blue and Blue Light."

Syaoran couldn't help himself. He started to laugh. The bar tender came over and gave him his beer and he got up and sat down at a table. The next thing he knew, the native man was sitting at his table.

"I like you," he said when he sat down. "Let me buy you as much beer as you want."

Syaoran looked wide-eyed at the big man, "Are you sure about that?"

"As long as you order Blue," the man answered with a nod.

"Thanks."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was about eleven at night and Sakura was about to climb into bed when the phone rang. Akira was in the washroom so she had to go and answer the phone. She picked the phone up beside her.

"Hello?" she spoke into it.

"Heyy Sakuraa," a voice drawled into her ear.

"Syaoran?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"The one and only," came the reply. There was something off though.

"You sound weird…have you been drinking?" she asked him another question.

"Yup," came his simple response. "A nice man told me he liked me and offered to buy me all the drinks I wanted."

"Are you sure you didn't get him to buy you too much?"

"Nah you never can have too much Blue," Syaoran replied breezily.

"What do you want Syaoran? It's pretty late."

"I can't stop thinking about you," he said seriously.

"Syaoran we've been over this already," Sakura sighed.

"I don't care!" he yelled getting angry.

"Don't get mad at me! You had your chance!" Sakura yelled back but not as loud because she didn't want Akira to hear.

"Just meet me tomorrow," Syaoran said a little calmer.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Sakura responded.

"So I get off early at one o'clock," Syaoran said talking about his job.

"Akira doesn't work on weekends," Sakura replied. "We spend weekends together."

"Ditch him for a couple of hours," Syaoran replied. "You can't spend every single second together!"

"But-"

"Do it!" Syaoran yelled making her pull the phone away from her ear. She brought it back as he spoke in a little quieter voice, "Please?"

Sakura sighed and at that moment Akira walked into the room to overhear the last bit of the conversation, "Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow at Penguin Park."

"Thank you," Syaoran responded. "Meet me there at two."

"Okay," Sakura nodded forgetting that Syaoran couldn't see her. "Uhm…how'd you get this number anyways?"

"Phonebook," was his answer. "See yah!" and then he hung up.

Sakura placed the phone back on its place and got into bed when Akira spoke.

"So who was that? They seem pretty crazy calling at this time," Akira grumbled.

"Oh well, it was an old friend and they're in town and they want to see me tomorrow," Sakura responded. "You don't mind if I go out and see them at two, do you?"

"I guess not," Akira answered getting into bed as well. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl," Sakura quickly lied. She knew he would be angry if she told him the truth and really told him that it was a boy.

"What's her name?" he asked.

Sakura thought fast, "Megumi."

"Oh, okay," he responded.

"Goodnight," Sakura smiled turning off the light beside her.

"Goodnight."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was sitting at the park leaning against the giant Penguin. He normally would be reading waiting for Sakura, but today he just couldn't. He had brought a paperback copy of The Old Man and the Sea, but his mind wasn't focused enough to concentrate on it.

When he woke up this morning, he had a bit of a hang over because all the drinking he had done last night. He also had trouble remembering, but he eventually remembered he was supposed to meet Sakura here. He just hoped she was coming.

He had to call her yesterday after he had heard a song last night called Shotgun Serenade by The Juliana Theory. The lyrics in the song had scared him and he hadn't wanted what they were saying to happen to him and Sakura. It had described what their relationship could be like. He didn't want that to happen. The song was stuck in his head and went like this:

_I know you're dying to tell me everything that you want to say, but I'm not listening.  
Try to tell me everything that you want to say.  
I know you're trying to force me. Feed me lies but I'm on my way. Can you taste it now?  
I'm dying to watch your face when I walk away._

_Here's the final bullet to put our love to death. Our days are never coming back.  
I know it's you I can forget. Bang, bang. Shoot, shoot.   
There's a freight train coming to force your head in check. Our love is never coming back.  
I know it's you. I can forget our love forever ending._

_I know you're dying to tell me everything that you want to say, but I'm not listening.  
'Trying to tell me everything will be okay. "We'll be okay."  
You're trying to warm my heart but you freeze my blood. There's ice inside my veins.  
I'm only dying to watch your face when I turn away, and I'll turn away._

_But you cannot separate the two things I would live or die for.  
I'd kill to separate your heart from your head. That's to die for._

_Here's the final bullet to put our love to death. Our days are never coming back.  
I know it's you I can forget. Bang, bang. Shoot, shoot.   
There's a freight train coming to force your head in check. Our love is never coming back.  
I know it's you. I can forget our love forever ending._

_You're just a waste of a song. You're a simple regret.  
I thought I knew who you were, but watch how fast I forget.  
You wore your prettiest dress, but there's a mess in your head.  
They say old habits die-hard. I say they're better off dead,  
'cause you were bitter and cold, but still you burned me alive.  
You held the match to my skin and poured the fuel on the fire.  
You're not my favorite mistake. You're just a simple regret.  
I thought I knew who you were, but watch how fast and watch how well I forget._

_It's too late to play the good guy. It's too late to play the good guy now.  
It's too late to play the good guy. Goodbye._

_Here's the final bullet to put our love to death. Our days are never coming back.  
I know it's you that can't forget. Bang, bang. Shoot, shoot.  
There's a freight train coming to force your head in check. Our love is never coming back.  
I know it's you. I can forget our love forever ending._

_There's a freight train coming to force your head in check. Our love is never coming back._

The chorus was what scared him the most. He looked around nervously hoping she would appear any moment now.

And that was the moment he saw her. She was looking around at the benches thinking maybe he was sitting on one reading. He smirked thinking about how well she knew him; too bad he wasn't there this time.

He walked up to her and she smiled nervously when she saw him. "Looking for someone?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I was. I thought he was on the benches reading but I guess I was mistaken." Sakura said playfully.

"Really? Well maybe I can help, who is it you are looking for?" Syaoran asked playing along.

"Why you of course Syaoran Li," Sakura replied.

"Really? I had absolutely no idea." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Okay so why did you really want to see me Syaoran?" Sakura asked starting to get to the point.

"Like I told you on the phone yesterday," Syaoran said getting serious. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"Syaoran-" he cut her off.

"I don't want our love to be put to death Sakura!" he shouted.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want you to be the one I forget," Syaoran continued. "I want our love to come back."

"Syaoran, I'm married. Our love can't come back," Sakura said while shaking her head.

"Oh come on Sakura!" he shouted. "I've seen you two together! I know you love me more than you love him! The feelings we had for each other don't just go away like that!"

"I've had time to get over it Syaoran!" she shouted back.

"We could have still been together to this day! We were perfect for each other!"

"Yeah, and then you blew it! The reason we aren't together is because of you!" Sakura pointed at him. "I waited a year for you and you never came back. I finally moved on and met Akira and got married to him! I got over you Syaoran! You should get over me too!"

"I can't get over you!" he yelled at her. "I love you so much it hurts!"

What do you mean?" Sakura asked calming down. He had never said those kinds of words to her before. Heck, AKIRA had never said those kinds of words to her before, she felt special having him say those kinds of things to her.

"It killed me when I served you yesterday. I couldn't stand seeing you with him. I wanted to have a breakdown then and there. You mean that much to me."

Sakura felt her heart beat quicken while he was telling her this. "Doesn't it mean anything to you that my feelings haven't changed even after all these years apart?" he asked.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes as he said that, "Yes," was all she could get out.

Syaoran couldn't stop himself when she answered yes. He grabbed hold of her and kissed her right there.

TBC

A/N Well this chapter is a little longer than the others, but that's always good right? And the song probably helped out in how long it is too. Anyways here's the chapter, which I hope you all enjoyed. I put that song in there because while I was listening to it I realized that Syaoran and Sakura's relationship could have been like that in the story so I was like "Oh my god! I have to put that in here!" so I did. Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	5. No, I Can’t Help but to Hear

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

A/N okay so you all hated me for the cliff-hanger last chapter…but at least it made you want to tune into this chapter right? Anyways I had time to update cause I've been home sick for the past three days so it's as good a time as any to take the time to update. This chapter is going to have some flashbacks of their past together which I hope you guys enjoy. And now messages to some reviewers!

BabyPenguin: Believe it or not you're the only one who's commented on how the lyrics to the song are the titles to the chapter! I have three other stories like this one that use the lyrics as chapters and you're the only one whose said something! (: And yeah I love the song too.

Insomniaaa: Thanks for the review and about what you said about the mill…but they closed it down and it might be closed forever or just a short amount of time, one of the people in charge of the mill might give in a little to the demands to stop the strike but we don't know if they'll take it. ): One of my best friend's dads is already looking for a new job in a city like 6 hours away…

Recap of Chapter 4…

Sakura felt her heart beat quicken while he was telling her this. "Doesn't it mean anything to you that my feelings haven't changed even after all these years apart?" he asked.

Sakura felt tears come to her eyes as he said that, "Yes," was all she could get out.

Syaoran couldn't stop himself when she answered yes. He grabbed hold of her and kissed her right there.

Chapter 5: No, I Can't Help but to Hear

Sakura was shocked at first when he started to kiss her that she just stood still. Eventually she gave in and started kissing him back. It was like a trip back in time for her just by experiencing this kiss, she knew she still had feelings for him when she first laid eyes on him again that night, but now, just by kissing him again she remembered all the love she had for him all those years ago.

After a few moments, Syaoran pulled away, even though he hadn't wanted to. "I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't have done that," he looked away and started to look at everything around him, he wanted to look at anything but her right then and there.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder making him turn to look at her again and she smiled. "It's okay Syaoran, I didn't mind."

"What happened to the whole 'I love my husband' thing?" he asked raising an eyebrow but inside he was smiling. He knew he could make her have feeling for him again if he did the right moves.

"I don't know how to explain it," Sakura blushed. "But the moment you kissed me like you always did, all feelings for you came rushing back."

"I knew I had special powers," Syaoran smirked. "It was like I could look at you and know exactly how to make you fall for me again."

"Ha ha ha," Sakura said sarcastically. "Are you happy now?"

"I'd be doing back flips right now, but I'm way too cool," he shrugged.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cool," Sakura sneered.

"Yes, that is me," Syaoran nodded.

"You really haven't changed," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Same sarcasm and attitude."

"I thought that was what you loved about me," Syaoran made a hurt face at her making Sakura laugh.

"It was one of the things," she answered.

"Come on, let's go somewhere else so we can talk," he lead her to the café he had taken her on Monday and they sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked curiously.

"About… stuff," Syaoran replied with a shrug.

"About… stuff?" Sakura asked. "Since when do you like talking about… stuff?"

"Since now," Syaoran replied. "We can talk about anything. About work, about life, about the weather, about us…you know have a trip down memory lane."

"What kinds of things do you mean about 'down memory lane?" Sakura asked. She didn't want to talk about the time they broke up, but there were happy times she wouldn't mind remembering.

"Remember how long I spent chasing after you until you finally agreed to go out with me?" Syaoran asked smirking.

Sakura smiled at the memory, "You had been after me since we were kids. You even tried to get me to marry you one time."

"I got all dressed up for that and you still turned me down!" Syaoran said jokingly.

"I couldn't help it!" Sakura exclaimed laughing. "I thought you were creepy!"

"I was so not creepy!" Syaoran defended.

"Do you remember the day you did that?" Sakura asked. "It was Halloween and we were ten."

"Oh yeah, I remember that like it was yesterday…" Syaoran trailed off as he remembered the day he asked her to marry him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**/)Flashback(\**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

A ten year-old Sakura came down the stairs of her house in a Halloween costume. She was dressed up as a princess. She had on a nice pink gown and a plastic crown as she came running over to her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, who was sitting on the couch waiting for her to come down and also waiting for children to come by and hand out the candy.

"Daddy!" Sakura exclaimed running up to him. "Like my costume?"

"My do you look beautiful!" Fujitaka smiled. "You're going to be the prettiest trick-or-treater out there!"

Sakura giggled at what her father said, "Is Touya going to take me out this year?" she questioned him.

Fujitaka smiled and nodded his head in an affirmative making Sakura squeal, "Yay! I get to go out trick-or-treating with my big brother!"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter and stood up off the couch, "Okay wait here while I go and get your sack to hold all your candy okay?" Sakura nodded as he went to go and get her a pillowcase or something to use.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Fujitaka called to Sakura, "Sakura! Can you get the door please? All you have to do is put some candy in their bags!"

"Okay Daddy!" Sakura shouted. She happily got up and opened the door with a big smile on her face, but the moment she saw who was behind the door her smile faded.

"What do you want?" she asked in a rude tone to the boy on the other side.

There stood a ten year-old Syaoran dressed as Prince Charming. He got down on one knee and grabbed hold of Sakura's left hand with one hand and pulling out a plastic ring with the other.

"Oh fair princess! Will you give me the honour of marrying me?" he asked.

Sakura frowned and pulled her hand away and slamming the door in his face shouting, "No!"

She turned around and started to walk away while Syaoran shouted through the door, "Can I at least have some candy than?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_/)End Flashback(\_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You know when you slammed that door you hit my nose," Syaoran grumbled.

"I did?" Sakura laughed, "I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah you better be," Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and sat back. "Hard to believe you actually finally did agree to go out with me."

"Yeah but it did take about six years," Sakura answered with a shrug.

"Don't remind me," Syaoran groaned. "I got mocked by everyone that I was after a girl who couldn't stand me!"

"It wasn't that I couldn't stand you," Sakura stated. "It was that I wanted to see how long you would ask me out before you gave up. Surprisingly, you never did."

"That's because I'm not a quitter," Syaoran shook his head. "I wasn't giving up on you then just like I wouldn't now."

"You were still shocked the day I agreed to go out with you," Sakura pointed out.

"But that was because I was so used to rejection that it took a while to register that you said you might."

"I'll never forget your reaction…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**/)Flashback(\**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

A sixteen-year-old Syaoran was leaning up against the counter beside the till at his uncle's shop. He had been reading Oliver Twist when the bell rang that someone had come in. Now normally he wouldn't have even looked up in acknowledgement to the customer until he realized that they were a group, and not just any group. He hadn't looked up until he heard one of them speak.

"Hey Sakura! Look who's at the till!" a girl shouted. Syaoran looked up from his book when he heard the name Sakura and saw the girl he had had a crush on since he was nine.

She was standing with some of her friends. The one who had shouted out to her was named Chiharu Mihara, one of her best friends. They seemed to be walking around the store looking for something.

Syaoran closed his book after marking his page and came around the counter. He walked up to Sakura and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Uhm, I'm not sure. Takashi dragged us here so he could get something," Sakura answered.

"Hey man," Takashi Yamazaki called as he came over to Syaoran. He was one of his best friends in school and dated Chiharu. "I was looking for new headphones. I busted mine."

"That way on the third aisle," Syaoran answered, "There's a whole area for them."

"Thanks!" Takashi exclaimed as he went over to where Syaoran directed.

As he walked away Syaoran turned to Sakura who was just standing there and started to speak, "Okay I know the answer I'm probably going to get," he rambled. "But will you go out with me?"

"Maybe," Sakura responded smiling. Syaoran, who was so used to the usual routine of her turning him down started speaking without even realizing what she had said.

"You know, one of these days you're going to turn me down one too many times and I'm just going to give up and you're going to regret that you turned me dow-," he paused as what she said had started to sink in. "What did you say?"

"I said maybe," Sakura smiled amused at how he was reacting.

"Oh my god! This is the happiest moment of my life!" Syaoran shouted. He started turning around and shouted over to his uncle who was in the back room checking storage. "Hey uncle Chen! I got a maybe!"

His uncle's head popped up out of the storage room door and stuck his hand out with thumbs up. "That's good news Syaoran, now get back to work!"

"Yeah, yeah, jeeze I thought you would be happy for me!" Syaoran shouted as he walked back behind the counter. He looked over at Sakura who was talking to Chiharu while they waited for Takashi. All of a sudden he remembered something and came running over to her, "I almost forgot! Want me to pick you up at seven?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**/)End Flashback(\**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I can't believe that was how our relationship started!" Sakura laughed. "The look on your face when I said maybe was priceless!"

"Yeah, well if you had been rejected that many times by the same girl, you would have been surprised when she finally said maybe," Syaoran mumbled defending himself.

"Whatever Syaoran," Sakura sighed. "I still think it was funny. You could always make me laugh."

"And cry," Syaoran whispered.

"What?" Sakura asked shocked at what he said.

"I know I made you cry sometimes Sakura," he said seriously. "You were crying the day we broke up."

"I don't want to go down memory lane anymore," Sakura sat back and crossed her arms turning away from him with a frown on her face.

"We have to talk about what happened sometime Sakura," Syaoran stated. "We'll never get passed it if we don't talk about it. I know I hurt you and I know it's hard but we have to talk about it."

"Well I don't okay!" Sakura snapped. "I was just starting to be happy around you again and you had to bring that up. Well guess what Syaoran Li! Something's are better left forgotten!" she stood up from her seat and started to walk away from him.

"Sakura wait!" he called standing up. He ran over to her when she stopped. "Don't go yet please."

"Let's meet again some other time Syaoran," she whispered. "I need everything that's happened to sink in. Maybe later I'll be ready to talk about what happened between us. I still don't forgive you for it you know, that's what makes it so hard."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later," Syaoran agreed. "Now will you come and sit back down?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, I'm going back to Akira before he wonders what took me so long."

"Okay," Syaoran nodded. Sakura turned around and walked out. Syaoran left money on the table and headed out the door. He saw her walking down the street when he called out to her, "Sakura!"

She turned around and he ran up to her. Sakura stared at him, "What?" she asked quietly.

"Before you go," he said, "come here." He gestured for her to come forward. She did as commanded and he placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Sakura placed her hands on his neck as she kissed him back. She then pulled away and whispered bye and walked away from him.

Syaoran watched her with a forlorn expression on his face as he watched her walk away. When he saw her turn the corner and disappear, he missed her already.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura got home and when she closed the door she sighed. She couldn't believe she had kissed Syaoran not once but twice! She just hoped that no one who knew her saw. Akira wouldn't be too happy if he heard what she'd done. He got mad over the simplest of things; he had such a bad temper.

"How'd the lunch with Megumi go?" Akira asked walking around the corner. He had heard the front door open and knew that his wife was home.

Sakura was about to ask him what he was talking about until she remembered that that was the name of the friend she said she was going to meet.

"Not like I thought it would have," she answered.

TBC

A/N and here is the fifth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and liked the flashbacks of Sakura and Syaoran's past together. Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	6. An Exchanging of Words

I Write Sins not Tragedies

A/N okay so you guys this is the sixth chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I liked writing this one so I hope you all enjoy reading it! And I'm so happy you all liked the flashbacks last chapter.

insomniaaa: yeah it really does suck but she said that no matter all the other friends she makes none of them will be as great as me (: hah it makes me feel so loved.

A reminder: _Italics are memories of words spoken_

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot but the song I use for the story belongs to Panic! At the Disco.

Recap of chapter 5…

"How'd the lunch with Megumi go?" Akira asked walking around the corner. He had heard the front door open and knew that his wife was home.

Sakura was about to ask him what he was talking about until she remembered that that was the name of the friend she said she was going to meet.

"Not like I thought it would have," she answered.

Chapter 6: An Exchanging of Words

Syaoran was now back at his and Eriol's apartment. He had come straight home after Sakura had left him. As soon as he had returned he had gone straight to his bookshelf at the back of the room. He started frantically looking through the hundreds of books he had on the shelf wondering where what he was looking for could be.

"Come on…" he mumbled to himself frustrated. "I know you're here somewhere, be a good book to Daddy and let me find you."

After a good five to ten minutes of looking through half the books he owned, the others were in the bookshelf in his room, he found what he was looking for.

"Aha!" he shouted triumphantly, "I knew it was here!" he pulled the book he had been looking so desperately for and held it up in the air absorbing the look of the cover. It was old and worn out, practically falling off but you could still see the title on it.

It was Oliver Twist, the book he had been reading the day Sakura had finally agreed to go out with him. Since that day, it had been his all time favourite book. He got up from his spot by the bookshelf not even bothering to clean up the mess of book he had made, and sat down on the couch flipping through the pages. He stopped on one page in particular. In his messy handwriting he had written: _She said yes_. As a reminder that this was the page he had been on when Sakura had said yes. This was his favourite page of the book because of that moment.

He knew most people would probably find it lame for him to be doing this with a book and saying it's his favourite because of that and everything, but he didn't care. She was the only girl he had ever felt this way over, there were times he couldn't stop thinking about her. This book always helped him imagine she was there. Every time he read this book the memory of the day she said yes would come back to him like it happened yesterday. Who would have thought a book could mean so much to a guy?

He remembered one time Eriol wanted him to give some of his books away to a used book sale.

"_You've read all of them already so what's the big deal if you sell some of them?" _he had asked him.

Syaoran had agreed to give some away, but not all, _"Some you just can't help but read over again and again," _he stated when Eriol argued.

Back then there had been about another case full of books so Syaoran was proud of himself when he had gotten rid of that much.

Then he saw that Eriol had gone through the one bookcase and Oliver Twist was in the box. At that moment he had seen red.

"_Why'd you put that one in there?" _he remembered exploding at his friend.

"_That's an old book and I've seen you read it like five hundred times," _Eriol had replied calmly. He had no idea how much that one simple book had meant to his friend.

"_I won't let you give that one away!" _he had exploded.

"_Syaoran, man it's a simple little book that's so old the cover is almost falling off. Why would you want to keep it?" _his friend had sighed. Syaoran remembered he knew that Eriol was getting frustrated with him and his books, but he would have given away every single book he owned and his right arm to keep this book.

"_This one has sentimental value, and it's my favourite. I can't let you get rid of it," _he had said that so defiantly that Eriol had given up and told him he would let him keep it.

But later Syaoran had found out that Eriol had gotten rid of it and sent it to the sale. He would have beaten his friend up it he hadn't so badly wanted to get his book back. Eriol's excuse was: _You're books take up too much room in the apartment. _Syaoran hadn't cared. Eriol knew from the very beginning he liked to read and should have been prepared for all those books he would be bringing home.

He had rushed to the book sale and frantically looked around for the book when he finally seen it. There was an old lady on her way over to it. He remembered he hadn't thought of anything at that moment but beating the old lady to his book. He had done a sprint over to the table and right when the old lady was about to pick it up he had snatched it right before she grasped it.

He smirked at the memory. He had felt guilty being mean to the old lady, but his book came first. After he had taken the book from her he remembered she had gone into a rant about young people and no respect for the elderly and how he had waited 'til she had gone to pick it up to snatch it on purpose. He remembered he just ignored her and paid for the book that should never have been there in the first place.

Syaoran sighed happily and looked down at the old book in his hands, "We've been through so much together haven't we buddy?" he asked the inanimate object. "In fact I think we've been through so much together, that you deserve a name." )A/N I name all my favourite books, it makes them mean more) He smiled fondly at the book. "Now I want to give you a name that is original and cool at the same time, you know, I've always liked the names Zach and Adam, how about we combine the two and call you Zadam? From this day forward your name is Zadam."

Right when he said that Eriol walked in with the weeks groceries, "Uh, did I just hear you name your book?" he stared at his friend like he grew an extra head.

"Nope you heard absolutely nothing," Syaoran replied turning away from him blushing at being caught naming his book. He then stood up and went to his room slamming the door. Sat down on his bed and started to read "Zadam" from the beginning.

"Whatever man…" Eriol muttered to himself and went into the little kitchenette they had and started putting the groceries away. He had yet to notice the mess Syaoran had made earlier by the bookshelf.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura was sitting on the couch in her living room. She had started reading a new book and she was enthralled by it. Her friend Naoko Yanagisawa had recommended the book to her. Naoko had always been a bookworm, like herself. One of the main reasons they were friends was because they liked to compare all the books they'd read. The latest book she had been recommended to read was The Lovely Bones, which she agreed with what Naoko had told her from the beginning, it was a touching story. It was about a girl who had been murdered by her neighbour who never got caught for her murder while she watched her family and friends go on with their lives and try to move on after her death while she watched them up in heaven. Sakura couldn't help but be amazed at how the author had explained her vision of how heaven worked through her book. From this author's opinion, heaven was however you imagined it. Your idea of heaven was the heaven you lived in after you died. The thing she found sad was the only people you would see there would be the people who died and whose vision of heaven was close to the same as yours. For the main character in the story, it was her high school that she never got to attend.

Sakura placed the book down on her lap and stared off into space thinking to herself. What was her vision of heaven? If she died, what kind of heaven would she be sent to? Would she be sent to the high school she attended? Because that was a place she had been happy. Or would it be a place that she felt most at home? Like a library? She sat there thinking to herself until in her mind she had come up with her perfect heaven. It was then she started to think: Who would be there with me? Would Akira be there? What about Syaoran?

At that moment Akira walked into the room and sat beside her. He leaned over and kissed her temple and whispered, "What are you thinking so hard about?" he had noticed when he came in she was deep in thought. She had this face she made when she was thinking hard about something. Being around her for so many years had helped him notice it. Her forehead would scrunch up and her eyes would get a little smaller and she would frown.

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at him, "What? Did you say something?"

"I asked you what you were thinking so hard about," Akira answered a little angry that he had to repeat himself. He always hated when he had to repeat himself, the person should have been paying attention in the first place.

"Oh nothing…" Sakura trailed off looking down. When she did, she saw the cover of her book and decided to ask him a question. "Akira…can I…ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"What…what's your idea of heaven?" she asked nervously turning away so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked confused. He didn't know what kind of answer she wanted from him.

"You know, you're idea of heaven, what you would want to be there and how you think everything would look," Sakura tried to explain. She continued to look down at her book waiting for his reply.

He sat back and closed his eyes as he thought about what she said and tried to imagine his idea of heaven.

"I guess there would be lots of sports, like the super bowl on all the time, I would never have to do research on any of my cases and always win them, the foods always good, I could spend as much time at home as I wanted instead of always having to work, and…well that I can spend as much time as I want with you," he smiled. Sakura gave a weak one back, he was trying to be sweet to make up for the problems they had been having lately, but she noticed that she didn't fit into any part of his heaven, just the part where he said he wanted to spend time with her.

"But what kind of setting does this heaven have? Where does it all take place? Like is it at a law firm? A football field? What?" she asked curiously. She was desperate to find out if their heavens were even remotely similar. At least than she would know if she and Akira could be meant to be together.

"I guess right here in this house, because it's the house I share with you," he answered.

She smiled at him nodding her head. "Okay," she answered and got up. She picked up her bookmark off the end table and marked her page and closed her book.

"Why did you want to know?" he asked as she started to walk out of the room.

"Just curious," she shrugged.

"Will you tell me yours?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe later," she replied before walking completely out of his view.

She walked up the stairs to her room and walked over to the phone. She started flipping through the callers list until she found the number she was looking for.

She dialled the number and sat down on the bed while she waited for the person to pick up. Eventually a familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" he asked. He sounded annoyed. He must have been doing something and didn't like being interrupted, Sakura had thought.

"Syaoran?" she asked softly. "It's Sakura."

"Hey Sakura," Syaoran said surprised. He hadn't expected her to be the one calling him. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked nervously.

"Shoot," he replied.

"Syaoran… what's your vision of heaven?"

He was quiet for a while; Sakura had started to wonder if he was still there for a minute until he spoke again.

"There would be endless shelves full of books that were just waiting to be read, good music would be playing all the time like The Clash and all that kind of stuff, I'd never need to worry about money like I usually always am and I…have you by my side all the time," was his answer. He had whispered the last part as if he was embarrassed to admit that to her and tears came to her eyes as she heard his response to her question.

"Okay," she whispered. His heaven sounded perfect.

"Why did you want to know?" he asked confused.

"Just wondering about something," she responded. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said before she hung up on him.

After placing the phone down she laid back on her bed and let the tears roll down her face. She rolled over and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

She was having a dream. She was in heaven, well her version of heaven.

She was in what appeared to be a library with endless shelves of books. In the background her favourite song The Guns of Brixton by The Clash was playing.

When they kick at your front door

How are you gonna come?

With your hands on your head

Or on the trigger of your gun

She walked through the aisles of books looking at all the different titles. Touching the covers to see how they felt. She found one book in particular and reached out and grabbed it off the overflowing shelf. She opened the book and flipped through the pages taking a sniff. She had always loved smelling old books. This one was her favourite of all time, The Fountain Head.

When the law break in

How are you gonna go?

Shot down on the pavement

Or waiting on death row

She closed the book and heard the noise of movement from around the shelf. She walked around and saw him. There was Syaoran sitting there at the table reading Oliver Twist. She walked over to him and sat down. He heard the movement of her chair pulling out and looked to see his visitor. He smiled when he saw it was she.

You can crush us

You can bruise us

But you'll have to answer to

Oh, the guns of Brixton

"I see you've come to join me," he replied. All she did was nod. "Not talking I see, what's that book you've got there?" She lifted the book up so he could see the cover. "You and that Ayn Rand, how many times do I have to tell you she's nothing but a political nut before you realise what a waste of a read that is?"

The money feels good

And your life you like it well

But surely your time will come

As in heaven, as in hell

"Until the end of time," she finally spoke. "And she's not a political nut, she's a genius," she spoke defiantly to him. He never answered her, just continued to read his book.

You see, he feels like Ivan

Born under the Brixton sun

His game is called survivin'

At the end of the harder they come

He had been quiet for what seemed like forever before he spoke to her again. "Isn't something missing here to you?" When she gave him a confused looked he continued trying to explain himself. "Don't you think something's missing?"

You know it means no mercy

They caught him with a gun

No need for the Black Maria

Goodbye to the Brixton sun

She thought about it for a minute and couldn't for the life of her try to figure out what he was trying to say to her. "No, everything here is perfect. It's just like heaven."

You can crush us

You can bruise us

Yes, even shoot us

But oh-the guns of Brixton

He nodded his head and closed his book. He got up from his seat and walked over to her spot. She looked at him confused but he just bent down and placed his lips over hers.

When they kick at your front door

How are you gonna come?

With your hands on your head

Or on the trigger of your gun

He pulled away and stood up. She stood up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips over his. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him as they started to kiss passionately in the empty library like room. Eventually they had to pull apart from the lack of air.

You can crush us

You can bruise us

Yes, even shoot us

But oh-the guns of Brixton

After pulling away from him she looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "I'm glad your husband doesn't fit into your heaven…"

Shot down on the pavement

Waiting in death row

His game is called survivin'

As in heaven as in hell

Her eyes went wide when she realized what he was saying. That was why he asked if something was missing. She was so wrapped up in having Syaoran a part of her heaven she hadn't taken the time to notice.

You can crush us

You can bruise us

But you'll have to answer to

Oh, the guns of Brixton

"Akira, doesn't belong in my heaven…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura woke up from her dream sweating and breathing heavily. She sat and looked around her trying to take in her surroundings. She was no longer in that perfect heaven. She looked over and saw Akira lying on his side on his part of the bed. He breathing started to calm down a bit. She laid back down and had only one thought running through her mind.

"What kind of a wife am I if I can picture a heaven without my husband, but not without my ex-boyfriend who still wants to be with me?"

It was official, every time she imagined her heaven, she couldn't picture it without Syaoran there, but Akira was never apart of it. What did this mean?

TBC

A/N and there is the third chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoyed and liked the part where they talked about their heavens. Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao!


	7. What a Beautiful Wedding

I Write Sins not Tragedies

A/N and I'm back with chapter seven! I'm so glad that you all loved the last chapter; you're all so cute in your reviews! I hope this chapter satisfies everyone because you all seemed to love the last chapter. I am so sorry! This has been done all week but my internet has been retarded lately and wouldn't let me update! Anyways messages to some reviewers!

SyaoranFan001: yes I know Panic! At The Disco is one of the best in the whole world (: and to that girl who rubs it in your face that she's going to see them HAH I already have lol I went to the Nintendo Fusion Tour that they were with Fallout Boy, Motion City Soundtrack and The Starting Line which are all very great bands that I highly recommend everybody to listen to. Anyways the whole point is, yeah P!ATD should be loved by all….lead singer is hawt too…

GlassEmotions: thanks for the review and no there are no clow cards in this fic :P

insomniaaa: I know I cried almost all the way through the book! And I don't usually cry easily…I felt so bad for her father when he started destroying his bottled ships. And yeah I love my friends.

Lyphta: really? You're reading Ayn Rand? Haha that's awesome! And you so should read your copy of The Lovely Bones it's so good! And I'll try and find that book you mentioned it sounds really cool, maybe I'll even mention it in the story ;)

Tella: thanks for the compliment (: I really wanted to try and make them seem like real people, I mean what kind of story would it be if the characters seemed to good to be true?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though and my love for the band Panic! At the Disco, that I swear nobody can ever beat as much as they wish….oh yeah and the song I use for the story belongs to them but I mention that in every chapter so I'm really starting to wonder what's the point in saying it anymore. I also don't own the song Zero. That belongs to The Smashing Pumpkins, though I do own my love for the song since it's one of my favourites.

Recap of chapter 6…

Sakura woke up from her dream sweating and breathing heavily. She sat and looked around her trying to take in her surroundings. She was no longer in that perfect heaven. She looked over and saw Akira lying on his side on his part of the bed. He breathing started to calm down a bit. She laid back down and had only one thought running through her mind.

"What kind of a wife am I if I can picture a heaven without my husband, but not without my ex-boyfriend who still wants to be with me?"

It was official, every time she imagined her heaven, she couldn't picture it without Syaoran there, but Akira was never apart of it. What did this mean?

Chapter 7: What a Beautiful Wedding

The next day Sakura couldn't get her dream out of her head. The images kept playing over and over in her head. She was in what she pictured Syaoran's heaven looked like that he described over the phone to her. The song playing in the background was hers and Syaoran's song from when they were dating. They had shared a love for the classic punk band, which was something they had in common and loved about each other besides that they both liked to read. They had decided The Guns of Brixton would be their song because they had both agreed that it was the best Clash song around. Akira didn't share her love for The Clash.

Akira…

She was so disappointed in herself for not being able to picture him in her heaven. A loving wife should be able to at least get a glimpse of her husband in her heaven. Maybe it was showing her that she and Akira didn't have anything in common? That was pretty true now that she thought about it.

The only books Akira ever read were law books that could help him with his cases, he liked politics which the very thought of put her to sleep, he, in her opinion, had terrible taste in music. He thought The Clash was garbage, he didn't know who Bjork was, and he didn't listen to The Ramones, when she talked about The Bangles he thought she was talking about jewellery! He was completely out of it when it came to the music scene.

She didn't know why she had stayed with him when he knew nothing about music. Maybe it was just because she loved him and let it pass. She tried to ignore him when he said something about The Clash though. Syaoran would have hurt him if he heard him say something about them…Syaoran was always defensive about his music.

She remembered at a party back in high school when they had been together. Syaoran sat with her while she talked to a girl who hadn't known much about music and spoke about bands that she listened to that Syaoran had never thought were any good. He had always called them a waste of music. He had sat there being polite as long as he could before he couldn't take it anymore and got up mumbling something along the lines of _"Oh my god!"_ before he ran to another room trying to get as far away from her as possible.

That memory was a few weeks before their relationship had ended. She had no idea why she was thinking of that now. She shook her head to stop thinking about her past and started to think of her dream again.

In the dream Syaoran had asked her if anything was missing. She should have known what he was trying to get at but for some reason the thought of Akira not being there had never even crossed her mind. It should have been the first thing she thought of! She should have been like any wife and notice her husband wasn't with her.

She decided to stop thinking about it for now and listen to some music. It always calmed her down at times like this. She decided to listen to her Smashing Pumpkins CD, in her opinion it was their best CD Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. She had always had a thing for their depressing lyrics. She closed her eyes as she listened to her favourite song by them, Zero.

My reflection, dirty mirror

There's no connection to myself

I'm your lover, I'm your zero

I'm the face in your dreams of glass

So save your prayers

For when you're really gonna need 'em

Throw out your cares and fly

Wanna go for a ride?

Akira came into the room to find his wife sitting on the couch with her head leaned back on the couch with her eyes closed listening to the music coming from the stereo. He listened to the song with disgust. How could she like this kind of music? He found this song a little to heavy for his liking. He always questioned his wife's taste in music. She seemed to listen to anything.

She's the one for me

She's all I really need

Cause she's the one for me

"How can you listen to this stuff?" he asked snapping Sakura out of her position on the couch. She looked over to find Akira standing in the room with his arms crossed with a look of distaste, which told her simply that he didn't like the music playing. 'What else is new?' she thought sarcastically.

Emptiness is loneliness

And loneliness is cleanliness

And cleanliness is godliness

And God is empty just like me

"What's wrong with it?" she asked standing up and walking over to him. She didn't bother to turn down the music. She liked the song too much to miss parts of it just to talk to him.

Intoxicated with the madness

I'm in love with my sadness

Bullshit fakers, enchanted kingdoms

The fashion victims chew their charcoal teeth

I never let on, that I was on a sinking ship

I never let on that I was down

You blame yourself, for what you can't ignore

You blame yourself for wanting more

Akira continued to scrunch his face up with a distasteful look, "Don't you find it a little to heavy?" when she gave him a confused look he continued. "It gives off a depressing aura, how can you stand to listen to that? This isn't music!"

She's the one for me

She's all I really need

She's the one for me

She's my one and only

"Of course it's music!" Sakura exclaimed outraged. "Depressing songs of sadness are what the Smashing Pumpkins are all about! They wouldn't be the Smashing Pumpkins without their depressing lyrics!" she continued to babble on. "And I admit that I would call it too heavy if it weren't for the amazing lyrics. Music isn't just about the tune Akira, to appreciate music you have to listen to the lyrics to. Of course in those shitty rap songs you don't have to. I mean what's with kids these days? How can they listen to that stuff? It's not music! It's crap! Shouldn't they get the hint that rap rhymes with crap so that obviously means it sucks!"

Akira put his hand on her shoulder and said calmly, "Honey, you gotta calm down, we don't have kids so we don't have to worry about them listen to that uhm 'crap'" he said trying to calm her down after her rant.

Sakura took a deep breath, "You're right, but when I do get pregnant…if I ever do 'cause you know those things they showed me in high school about giving birth and everything really turned me off wanting to have a baby…it looks like it really hurts! I would start that kid off right by making it listen to all my music so it could have good taste! I mean birthing defects like learning disabilities and stuff are things a mother can deal with and love but bad taste in music would make me ashamed to call them my kid!"

"Sakura, remember to breath please," Akira pleaded. She smiled sheepishly at him realizing she had started ranting.

"Sorry…" she quietly murmured to him. "But back to the song, Zero is a classic Smashing Pumpkins song! How can you ever say it's too depressing? What? Did you think I would ever listen to the Amy Lee version? Please she completely butchered the song!"

Akira gave her a blank look at the mention of Amy Lee, "Amy Lee? Version?"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh, "Why do I even try to act like you understand?" and she walked out of the room letting her Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness CD by the Smashing Pumpkins continue to play for Akira while he wondered what she was talking about.

Sakura sat on her bed staring at her ceiling. She thought about everything that had happened downstairs. From him commenting about the Pumpkins, to the talk of children, to how he didn't know who Amy Lee was.

She sat there wondering why she couldn't picture herself having kids with Akira. Ever since high school she had always pictured her first child with Syaoran. But that didn't make sense because she was married to Akira, so she should be having his child, but she had kissed Syaoran while she's been married to him, she even had a dream she was kissing him!

Then she remembered when he didn't know who Amy Lee was. How could he not know who the lead singer to Evanescence was? She couldn't stop herself before she grumbled to the ceiling of the room before rolling over to use the phone.

"Syaoran would have known who I was talking about…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Syaoran was working at the restaurant again that night. He couldn't wait until ten because that was the time his shift ended. He hated being a waiter; he hated earning his money by retrieving food for people that were too lazy to cook for themselves. A tip to all the guys out there on dates WOMAN LIKE MEN WHO CAN COOK SO LEARN! He yelled inside his head. He could get fired if he actually said that to a customer. As much as he hated to admit it, he did actually need this job. That was why he always went to those dinner parties held by those rich snobs, he got paid extra for that. Although it did actually pay off because he did get to see Sakura again

He walked up to a table and took their order and brought it to the kitchen so the chef could make the order. He was so damn bored! Why was work so boring? Why, why didn't he do well in high school? Than he wouldn't be here! Sakura had always told him he could do better than what he was doing but he had just ignored her, he could have cared less about high school back then, now he regretted ever caring less about it now that he realized he was probably going to spend the rest of his life serving jerks. Of course he thought everyone was a jerk these days, especially a certain someone he had dubbed the nickname Richie.

He sat down at an empty table near the kitchen and pulled out the book he had been keeping in his back pocket. He had decided to try reading the book Once a Thief by Kay Hooper. It seemed pretty good; it was pretty thick so he had been wondering how he had been able to fit it into his back pocket. "I guess I'm just talented," he had decided after some thought and stopped thinking about it from there.

He had been reading for about five minutes before the maitre d, Arisa, came over. She was a couple years younger than himself but he figured she could go somewhere in life, he was too proud to go back to school, he had hated high school and didn't plan to go back, he wouldn't even consider doing it over the computer, he would not let "The Man" win. He had named his high school principal The Man. Mostly because he had always been on his back all through high school and had wanted him to take year twelve over again. In his mind, doing anything that would get him a high school diploma would mean he would win and he wasn't going to let that happen.

Arisa walked angrily over to him, all maitre d's seemed to walk angrily over to him, he supposed it was because he would rather read a book than serve tables but he wasn't really one to care what others thought about him.

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed when she walked over to him.

"What?" he said in a monotone as he continued to try and read his book. "And while you answer, do you think you could spare me my ear drums?"

"There's a table waiting for you to serve!" she ignored his comment. "Get off your ass and serve them already!"

"Okay," Syaoran said again in his monotone voice. He continued to sit there reading while Arisa turned around to walk away. When she realized he wasn't following she sighed annoyed.

"Aren't you going to serve the table?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Once I finish this page," he responded.

"Urg! Honestly I don't understand why you haven't been fired yet."

"Hmm, neither do I," Syaoran shrugged.

"Are you done the page yet?" Arisa asked now crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her fingers anxiously on her arms. It was a habit she did when she was getting annoyed. It happened often when she had to work with Syaoran.

"I had to start the next page," he stated simply.

"What! Why?" she yelled at him.

"It didn't end in a period."

"So!"

"You can't leave a book in the middle of sentence, it's unheard of," he gave a fake shocked look in her direction. "When you come back you're all confused because what you're reading doesn't make sense because you forget what you read before and it was an important part of the sentence. All parts of sentences are important you know."

"Why don't you just look back later if you don't understand? That would make things a lot easier and than we wouldn't have this conversation at all!" Arisa exclaimed stating the obvious solution.

Syaoran sighed tiredly and continued reading the page simply saying, "I don't do things that way."

"You are impossible!" Arisa screamed.

"Really? Learn something new everyday," Syaoran said sarcastically and marked his page and closed the book. He stood up and slipped the book into his back pocket.

"You're ready to work?" Arisa asked surprised to see him standing.

"How else am I going to make my money?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She just shrugged as an answer and he sighed before he got her to tell him which table to serve. "I'll go serve the stupid jerks. After you my dear." He gestured to the tables for Arisa to lead him to the table he had to serve.

She blushed at the comment. Even though he could be a total pain with never wanting to do his job and everything, she had to admit, he was pretty hot, and when he did gestures like that she thought he looked cute, but she could never see herself in a relationship with him, something told her he would be too much for her. Plus he didn't show any interest in her at all. He treated all the people here the same and she meant what she said, she couldn't understand why he hadn't been fired yet.

When ten o'clock hit Syaoran resisted the urge to celebrate. At quitting time he always had the urge to do the happy dance. He really hated working, why did the world have to revolve around money? Money was everything. There was no such thing as free in the world. Everything costs something. Food costs money, his apartment costs money, bills were paid with money, possessions needed money to be bought, even the clothes on his back had cost him money.

"If I didn't need money so bad I would so quit that job right now…" he mumbled while walking down the street to his apartment that wasn't too far from his work place. Eriol would be there right now. They worked in the same restaurant but had different shifts and rarely worked together. Eriol would be working tomorrow afternoon and he would have the day off! Now he really wanted to do that happy dance…

When he got to the apartment and walked in he was greeted with a welcome home from Eriol who was wasting his time watching Cheers reruns on DVD. Something happened on the show and he burst into laughter.

"Man you so gotta sit down and watch these with me!" he exclaimed smiling at him.

Syaoran rolled his eyes in response and answered dryly, "Eriol, man you watch those things like every night how can you still find them funny when you know them for like word for word?"

"Syaoran my man Cheers is classic comedy," he lifted his index finger up for effect. "It's comedy that never stops being funny no matter how many times you watch it."

"Whatever just don't go on about how Frasier may be a spin-off but no where near as perfect," Eriol was always the kind of guy who took his classic shows and movies seriously. Hell his favorite movie was Breakfast at Tiffany's!

"I can't help it man! Cheers is the perfect TV sitcom. It's got something for everyone and you can always find it funny no matter how many times you've seen it!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say," Syaoran sighed as he sat down next to him on the couch while throwing his book in his back pocket onto the coffee table that was covered in TV guides…mostly for Eriol to know when all the classic movies and shows were going to be on. He had decided to start a TV guide collection. Normally Syaoran would have mocked him about it but he was one to talk because at one point he had collected sugar packets from restaurants (A/N I actually collected them at one point…until my mom found them all threw them out…). "What episode is it?"

"The one where she meets Frasier's mom," Eriol pointed to the girl on the screen.

"Oh I see," he nodded his head. "Man you need to get a life and get a better taste in movies."

"I'm sorry Syaoran but not everyone's favorite movie is Rebel Without a Cause," Eriol replied.

"Hey that movie is classic James Dean!" Syaoran exclaimed with mock outrage.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's is classic Audrey Hepburn," Eriol shot back.

"Yeah whatever," Syaoran got up from the couch and started to head for his room when Eriol yelled over to him.

"Some chick called for you!"

"Did she say who she was?" Syaoran asked curious to who had called him.

"Uhm she said her name was Sakura," Eriol responded. "Hey isn't that the same first name as Mrs. Saiko? The woman at those dinner parties you were always staring at?"

"I wasn't staring at her the whole time!"

"Most of the time."

"Whatever I'm going to go call her back," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You sure seem to like the word whatever tonight," Eriol teased before he started laughing at the TV again.

Syaoran ignored him while he walked into his room and dialed a number he had made himself memorize. He waited until he heard her pick up.

"Hello?" he heard on the other end.

"You called?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me, so you called me earlier?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I did…" she said quietly.

"Well, what did you call for?"

"I was talking with my husband earlier," she said.

"Why do I need to hear about you talking with Richie?" Syaoran asked trying to keep his anger from showing at the mention of him.

"I was listening to the Smashing Pumpkins," she continued.

"Great band. Depressing but awesome guitar rifts," he told her his opinion of the band. "Excellent choice for the day."

"He doesn't like them," she responded.

"Idiot," Syaoran commented.

"He didn't know who Amy Lee is," she continued.

"You serious?" he asked.

"He thinks The Clash are garbage."

"That's going to far," was all he could say.

"He tells me to turn it off when I play the Guns of Brixton."

"How can you stand being in the same room as someone who doesn't like The Clash?" he asked.

"It's hard," she responded.

"Could you ever even like someone who doesn't like The Clash?"

"Never," she answered without even thinking about it first.

Syaoran smirked at this, "Than why did you marry him?"

"I didn't know his taste in music sucked so much," was the reply he received.

"Well you know; not many people are gifted with my great taste."

"I realize that," she said.

"Oh so you agree that I have some of the best taste in music around?" Syaoran smirked even though she couldn't see him.

"Next to me of course," he could picture her smirking right back at him.

"Fair enough," he sighed. "So why did you call?"

"You called me."

"No I called you because you called me while I was at work so really it was you that called."

"Because I needed to talk to someone who knew who Amy Lee is," she said.

"Now don't I feel special."

"You should. You were the first person I thought of when it happened."

"Now I really feel special."

"I have a talent for making people feel special."

"Yes you do."

"Well, I got to go, I guess I'll talk to you some other time okay?" she said after a pause.

"Wait," he listened to see if she was still on the phone when he continued. "I'm off work tomorrow, will you meet me at the park again? Say around twelve?"

"Okay, goodnight Syaoran," she said before she hung up.

He placed the phone back on its cradle and laid back on his bed before he whispered to the empty room, "You never gave me the chance to say goodnight."

TBC

A/N and there you have the seventh chapter! I hope you all liked this one, my personal favorite so far was the last chapter so if all you others think the same I hope this one met your standards. I'm so happy that people seem to like this one because I think it's my best story so far. Anyways remember to read and review I have no ego so reviews that compliment me are greatly appreciated! Ciao!


	8. What a Beautiful Wedding Says

I Write Sins not Tragedies

A/n Okay so I know I haven't been updating lately but I didn't want to work on this story until I got the seventh chapter of Pretty Girl up and I had major writer's block with that chapter. Plus bad things have been happening around here. There are three different fights going on between my friends that look like they're never going to be repaired because nobody wants to try and repair them, my friend's having trouble with her boyfriend because none of her friends seem to like him (minus me because I'm being nice to him for her sake), I'm not getting along with one of my teachers making me have a lot of trouble in his class (for those who have read Pretty Girl, the teacher that suspended Sakura is based off of this teacher), and so far three of my friends will be moving after the school year is over. Anyways I guess I'll have to suck it up and deal. Here's the chapter.

Lyphta: That's great that you finished Anthem and that you might give The Lovely Bones a try! I'm trying to find The Time Traveler's Wife…but it would help if I actually had a book store here -.-' the joys of living in a small town of 1800 people and getting smaller…

Broadway Belle: I'm glad this is your favourite story by me so far (: it's my favourite one to write too!

insomniaaa: lol there could be a hint in this chapter :P

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. The song used to base this story off of belongs to Panic! At the Disco, but I do own my love for the band which is awesome. Also the poems mentioned in this chapter belong to Pablo Neruda and he also owns the book Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair. I own my love for the poems though. I also don't own the characters mentioned from The Fountainhead, they belong to Ayn Rand. Anyways I basically just own the plot and the words I type on the keyboard.

Recap of chapter 7…

"Well, I got to go, I guess I'll talk to you some other time okay?" she said after a pause.

"Wait," he listened to see if she was still on the phone when he continued. "I'm off work tomorrow, will you meet me at the park again? Say around twelve?"

"Okay, goodnight Syaoran," she said before she hung up.

He placed the phone back on its cradle and laid back on his bed before he whispered to the empty room, "You never gave me the chance to say goodnight."

Chapter 8: What a Beautiful Wedding Says

Sakura woke up that morning to find that the place beside her on the bed was empty. Akira had already gone to work and let her sleep. She rolled over and looked at the time on the clock and realized she had agreed to meet Syaoran in two hours. Yawning she stretched and climbed out of bed heading to the shower.

She spent her time getting ready and eventually was ready just in time to go meet him. She walked out the door and started heading over to the park. All through her walk there her mind was set on wondering why Syaoran wanted to meet her again. She looked at her watch when she got there and realized she was about ten minutes late.

"Knowing him, he's sitting on a bench reading," she thought to herself as she started searching the park benches to see if she could find him.

Finally she found him sitting in the very last bench completely absorbed in his book. She walked up to him and stood in front of him, he didn't notice she was there until she spoke, "How's it going stranger?"

He looked up from his book and smiled, marking his place he closed the book and stood up, "Pretty good, and you?" he slipped the book into his back pocket like he always did.

She nodded her head, "Good, good."

"That's good," he nodded.

"So what did you want me to come here for?" she asked curiously.

"Let's go get lunch," he decided not to answer her. Sakura sighed realizing that that answer meant he wasn't going to tell her and followed as he started to lead the way.

He looked behind him and saw she was walking behind him, following his lead, so he stuck his hand out behind him and looked at her, watching as she stuck out her hand and took hold of his. They started walking to the café Syaoran took them to before.

When they arrived, they sat down at a table and were quiet as they received menus. They were still quiet refusing to speak to each other after they placed their orders; it seemed like a competition to see who was going to speak first. Finally Syaoran sighed and broke the silence.

"I know why you married Richie."

Sakura looked over at him with a startled face but covered it quickly with a frown, "You do now hmm?"

"God Sakura!" he exclaimed, "You're just like Dominique!"

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked confused.

"You're just like Dominique from The Fountainhead."

"What do you mean by that?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You can't except the fact that you love me so you marry the exact opposite of me, admit it, Richie is everything I'm not and I'm everything he needs to be. Just like Peter Keating was everything Howard Roark wasn't and Howard Roark was everything Peter Keating needed to be. You're just like Dominique when she married Keating because she couldn't except that she loved Roark. She married Keating because he was Roark's exact opposite," as Syaoran explained everything he took hold of Sakura's hand and started leaning over the table as he continued to speak. "You married him because he was nothing like me."

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Sakura asked pulling her hand out of his hold. "You don't even know him and you think you have it all figured out as to why I agreed to marry him."

"But after everything you've told me I have a pretty good idea." Their food arrived and they stopped speaking while the food was placed in front of them. When the waiter walked away they continued their conversation. "From what you've told me he is completely different from me and sounds like nothing but a rich jerk which is the kind of person you never liked. Dominique always thought Peter was one of the worst kinds of people, that was why she married him, she was ashamed she loved Howard, are you ashamed that you love me Sakura?"

"Since when do you even understand the meaning of The Fountainhead?" Sakura asked trying to hold back tears. "You always said you hated Ayn Rand, why are you all of a sudden comparing us to one of her most famous novels?" she looked away and down at her hands that she placed on her lap to avoid his eyes.

"You said it was your favourite book, I read it and tried to make sense of it for you," she looked up at him as he said that with a shocked look on her face as she saw the look on his face as he said he read the book for her. She stopped fighting her tears and let them fall. "It makes sense that you would try and act out your own version of your favourite book."

"You actually read the book for me?" she cocked her head to the side with a small smile on her face, wiping away her tears. He nodded an affirmative and her smile widened. "Akira would never do that for me…he would complain that it was too long."

"It is long, but when you get into it, I will admit, it turns into a great story," he confessed.

"Hah! I knew you would like it if you gave it a chance!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Hey! It's not that big of a deal," Syaoran couldn't help but laugh at the way she was acting.

"Oh but it _is_ a big deal," she stated. "You never admit your wrong! This should become a national holiday!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Syaoran sighed.

Sakura smiled at him and finished up her food that had been forgotten during Syaoran's confession.

They were quiet once again while they finished eating. When they were finished, Syaoran paid the bill and they walked out of the café together. When they were outside Sakura turned to him.

"So where to next?"

"Where do you want to go?" Syaoran asked her smirking.

Sakura made a thinking face while tapping her chin, "Show me where you live."

"What?" Syaoran's eyes widened.

"I want to see where you live," she smiled. "You've seen where I live isn't it fair that I see where you live?"

"I guess it is…" he gave in. "Come on it's this way."

He took hold of her hand as he brought her down the street. Sakura looked around at the scenery they passed as they walked to his apartment. The walk wasn't that long and when they got in front of the building Syaoran finally spoke, "This is it, we're on the fifth floor."

"We're?" Sakura asked confused.

"My roommate and I, his name's Eriol Hiirigazawa," Syaoran answered. Sakura nodded in understanding. "Come on, let's head up."

They walked into the building and headed up to the fifth floor. Syaoran lead them over to a certain door and took out a key. He unlocked the door and let Sakura enter first. When she walked in side, she looked around. She saw the bookshelf at the back of the room and knew that those were all Syaoran's, she noticed that dishes were piled up in the sink, it was a man's apartment so of course they wouldn't do dishes that often, she also noticed there was a huge DVD collection. "Eriol's a work so we have the place to ourselves until he gets off."

"Nice DVD collection," was the first thing Sakura said after she nodded her head to show she heard what he said about his roommate.

"Yeah Eriol likes to watch DVDs…his favourite is Breakfast at Tiffany's," he answered dryly.

"Ah the classic Audrey Hepburn," Sakura nodded.

"Yup," Syaoran walked over to the couch and pulled the book out of his back pocket that had gotten a little bent from when he forgot to take it out at lunch and tossed it on the coffee table sighing as he sat down.

Sakura walked over to the couch and sat beside him, "What book is that?" she pointed to the book he had just tossed on the coffee table.

Syaoran leaned forward to pick it up and held it out for her to see, "Twenty Love Poems and a Song of Despair."

"You mean the one by Pablo Neruda?" Sakura asked in awe as she gently took it from his hands and started examining every inch of the book.

"The one and only," Syaoran replied leaning back on the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Neruda's my favourite poet," Sakura stated.

"I know," Syaoran nodded. "He's mine too."

"This is my favourite book of poetry," she continued.

"I know," Syaoran nodded again. "You told me when we were together."

"Could you read me a poem from it?" she asked with hope in her voice.

Syaoran took the book from her, "Which one?"

"The Morning is Full," Sakura answered.

Syaoran flipped to the page where the poem she wanted him to read was and took a deep breath as he began to read. (A/n I just have to say that I don't own this poem, it belongs to the great and talented Pablo Neruda) "The morning is full of storm in the heart of summer. The clouds travel like white handkerchiefs of goodbye, the wind, traveling, waving them in its hands."

Sakura closed her eyes as she listened to his deep voice read the poem. She loved listening to him read, especially when he was reading her poetry.

"The numberless heart of the wind beating above our loving silence. Orchestral and divine, resounding among the trees like a language full of wars and songs." Syaoran continued to read.

Sakura remembered that Syaoran was the one who introduced her to Pablo Neruda and his poetry. Ever since he had introduced him to her she could never get enough of his poems, especially the ones in this particular book. In her opinion these were the most beautiful love poems in history. No poet could ever write a poem to compare to them.

"Wind that bears off the dead leaves with a quick raid and deflects the pulsing arrows of the birds. Wind that topples her in a wave without spray and substance without weight, and leaning fires."

As he was nearing the end of the poem Sakura decided to finish off with him. She knew all the lines to this poem so she and Syaoran finished it off together.

"Her mass of kisses breaks and sinks, assailed in the door of the summer's wind."

They looked into each other's eyes as they finished together. They were quiet as they continued to stare. Syaoran continued to stare into her eyes as he closed the book and tossed it onto the coffee table without looking. They started to lean in closer to each other until their lips meant.

They started to kiss each other passionately on the couch as one of Sakura's hands was on his shoulder and the other was placed on his neck while Syaoran's were on her waist. They eventually pulled away for air and Syaoran pushed her over and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. Sakura started to moan as he placed kisses all over. He eventually got back to her mouth kissing her again. When they pulled away again Sakura said with her voice breathless.

"Maybe I _am_ like Dominique."

TBC

A/n so here's the eighth chapter of the story. I hope you all liked it because there is more SxS action here at the end. Anyways, I just realized this is the first chapter that I never changed the scene….whoa freaky. Anyways remember to read and review! Ciao


	9. A Bridesmaid to a Waiter

I Write Sins not Tragedies

A/n I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, my internet was out for about two weeks, I received a bit of writer's block and then we redid our flooring in my living room, we now have hardwood flooring instead of our old ugly carpet that I hated. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter after the long wait.

dancingwindforever: I'm glad you liked the Pablo Neruda poem, he is a really great poet :D

Lyphta: yes my town is very small…and only getting smaller -.- and you'll see if Eriol walks in or not :D

AirStriker: thanks for saying you like how I bring other books into the story

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, CLAMP does. I do own this plot though but the song I based it off of belongs to the great and talented Panic! At The Disco. I do not own the song that is mentioned in this chapter, the song is I Don't Know you Anymore by Savage Garden.

Recap of chapter 8…

They started to kiss each other passionately on the couch as one of Sakura's hands was on his shoulder and the other was placed on his neck while Syaoran's were on her waist. They eventually pulled away for air and Syaoran pushed her over and climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. Sakura started to moan as he placed kisses all over. He eventually got back to her mouth kissing her again. When they pulled away again Sakura said with her voice breathless.

"Maybe I _am_ like Dominique."

Chapter 9: A Bridesmaid to a Waiter

After she said that his mouth once again came crashing down on hers. Eventually they started to move towards his bedroom. They made their way over to his bed. They continued to kiss and Syaoran started to lift her shirt off. As Sakura felt her shirt being lifted off her, reality sank in.

She pushed him off surprising Syaoran. Breathing deeply she put her hand over her heart feeling how fast it was beating. "What were we doing?"

"We were making out on my bed, you know we could have gone further if you hadn't pushed me away," Syaoran replied in an annoyed tone. He was angry she had pushed him away, he had dreamed of that moment for years and she just ruined it when it was about to come true.

"But…but I can't be doing this…it's not right," she started shaking her head and starting to get off the bed until Syaoran grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Why is it not right?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in disbelief for she couldn't believe what he just said, "You're kidding me right? Syaoran I'm married!"

"So," was his response. "That doesn't matter to me."

"But it does to me!" she screamed, she wrenched her wrist out of his grasp and got off the bed while Syaoran just stayed on the bed starring at her while she continued to yell at him. "I made a vow on my wedding day to stay faithful to Akira! I can't be doing this with you! I don't even know why I'm even here or why I even went this far with you!"

"But you don't love him," was all Syaoran said when she was finished.

"Y-yes I do," she stuttered.

"No you don't," he stood up off the bed and walked up to her putting his hands on her shoulder. "You love me, you always have and always will."

"I'm married to Akira, Syaoran," Sakura sighed.

"So you don't deny you've always loved me and not him," he took his hands off her shoulder and smirked.

She clenched her fists when she saw him smirk but looked up into his eyes, "You want to know why I married him?"

He nodded his head waiting to hear the answer to the question he had been wondering ever since he first saw Richie at the dinner party he was working at.

"He was nothing like you," she looked down not being able to look at his face. "You were right earlier, I was doing the same thing as Dominique when she married Peter. He was nothing like you, at first he made me forget about you because there was absolutely nothing about him that reminded me of you in him, it worked for four years, until I saw you at that dinner party, then I couldn't stop wishing he was more like you because I couldn't get you out of my head and I kept thinking of the mistake I made marrying the complete opposite of you. I realized that I was just punishing myself for loving you and even though we didn't work out." She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "There's your reason okay? I married him hoping I could forget you! I had you know, I really had forgotten about you, and then you had to show up again and act exactly like you did before reminding me why I fell in love with you all those years ago! I know I wasn't in the happiest marriage in the world, but at least I didn't think about you anymore! All I thought of was how miserable I was in that marriage because he only liked to show me off, and then you came back and instead of thinking how miserable and pathetic my marriage was, I thought of how I wished I was married to you instead! Are you happy now? You got your reason, that's why I married Richie!"

Everything was quiet as he just stared at her as the tears flowed down her face. She was breathing heavily from all the yelling she had done but even through tears and breathlessness, she continued to stare him in the eyes while he did the same to her.

"After that confession you're just going to stand there and stare? You have absolutely nothing to say to me?" Sakura asked after five minutes of silence.

Syaoran didn't say anything at all, he just pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled her towards the bed again and this time when he tried to take off her shirt… Sakura didn't stop him.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Sakura woke up a few hours later feeling safe and content wrapped in strong arms with her head resting on a strong chest. She snuggled into the person's chest until she realized that the person she was snuggled up against didn't smell like her husband. Akira usually smelled like his cologne, but this person smelt like soap and mouthwash. She opened her eyes to look at who she was snuggled up to and almost screamed when she saw who it was.

Syaoran was the one holding her up against his bare chest still sleeping. She carefully turned over trying to find a clock in the room and saw that it was seven o'clock. She had been with Syaoran since noon because they went out for lunch. Hopefully Akira wasn't home yet. She gently unwrapped Syaoran's arm from around and got out of the bed to get dressed.

Right when she finished dressing she heard a sleepy voice call out to her.

"Where are you going?"

She looked over to the bed and saw Syaoran rubbing sleep out of his eyes and sit up in the bed.

"Home," she answered quietly.

"Already? Why?" he asked confused looking disappointed that she was leaving.

"It's seven o'clock, Akira will be home from work soon and he'll be upset if I'm not there. I've been with you all day," she replied heading for the door.

"Are you going to act like this never happened?" there was bitterness in his tone.

"That would probably be for the best," she looked down not being able to look him in the eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean Sakura?" he asked angrily.

I would like to visit you for a while

Get away and out of this city

Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break

We can go sit on your back porch

Relax

Talk about anything

It don't matter

I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me

"It means that we should act like this never happened. It never should have happened in the first place!" Sakura yelled at him.

'cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

"You wanted it to happen just as much as I did. You would have stopped the whole thing after I tried again if you didn't," he kept himself from yelling at her, as hard as it was.

Springtime in the city

Always such relief from the winter freeze

The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean

Everyone's got an agenda

Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be alright

Can you believe what a year it's been

Are you still the same?

Has your opinion changed?

"That doesn't change that I'm married and just broke my wedding vows!" she argued.

'cause I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from these sentences

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

"You already admitted that you don't love him and that you love me. You shouldn't feel guilty about it at all," was his retaliation.

I know I let you down

Again and again

I know I never really treated you right

I've paid the price

I'm still paying for it every day

"That doesn't change that I'm still married to him! I can't help but feel guilty Syaoran!" she was holding back tears now.

So maybe I shouldn't have called

Was it too soon to tell?

Oh what the hell

It doesn't really matter

How do you redefine something that never really had a name?

Has your opinion changed?

"What happened to you? What happened to the Sakura I know? The one who believed that you should only marry someone you love with all your heart? I don't think I know you anymore," the look in his eyes was cold as he stared at her.

Because I don't know you anymore

I don't recognize this place

The picture frames have changed and so has your name

We don't talk much anymore

We keep running from the pain

But what I wouldn't give to see your face again

"I'm still the same Sakura, I haven't changed," she spoke so quietly like she was saying it to herself to reassure herself it was true.

I see your face

I see your face

He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're not if you stay married to him. You need to be married to someone who knows you, and he doesn't, I know you better than anybody and you know that."

"Can you just give me some time to get my thoughts together?" she pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed defeated. "Just let me get dressed and I'll see you to the door."

Sakura nodded and waited for him to get his clothes back on. When he did, he opened his bedroom door and let her walk out first.

As they walked into the living room, they heard voices.

"Okay, so name all the characters to Saved by the Bell," a male voice that Syaoran recognized as Eriol's say.

"Zack Morris, Kelly Kapowski, Jesse Spano, A.C Slater, Lisa Turtle, Samuel 'Screech' Powers, Richard Bellding, Tori Scott in the final high school season and in the college years Leslie Burke, Alex Tabor and Mike Rogers," a female voice replied.

"What about the first season when they were in junior high?" Eriol asked.

"Trick question, that season wasn't considered Saved by the Bell, it was called Good Morning Miss Bliss," the female responded triumphantly.

Syaoran and Sakura walked further into the living room to see Eriol sitting on the couch with an ebony haired female. They seemed to be quizzing each other on old TV shows and movies.

"Ah touché," Eriol replied while the woman grinned. "Now name two movies where the couple decided to meet at the top of the Empire State Building."

"Sleepless in Seattle, that one they actually meet there and An Affair to Remember but they don't end up meeting."

"Your good, but answer this, what two movies did Deborah Kerr play the same characters as Irene Dunne?"

"Deborah Kerr played Terry McKay in An Affair to Remember, which was a remake of the Irene Dunne 1939 movie Love Affair which her characters name was Terry McKay and Deborah also played Anna in The King and I while Irene also played Anna is the first version Anna and the King of Siam."

Before Eriol could respond Syaoran spoke up, "What's going on here?" he asked confused.

Eriol turned around and smiled at his roommate happily, "Oh Tomoyo, this is my roommate Syaoran Li, Syaoran this is my perfect woman Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Hello," Tomoyo gave a little wave and smiled at him and Sakura. "And who might you be?" she asked gesturing to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Saiko," Sakura smiled at the other woman who looked to be about the same age as her.

Sakura and Tomoyo didn't notice the glare Eriol sent to Syaoran the moment Sakura said her name. Syaoran just shrugged the glare off not caring.

"So Eriol, why is Tomoyo here your 'perfect woman'?" Syaoran asked trying to get him to stop glaring at him.

Eriol smiled and put his arm over Tomoyo's shoulder, "She is the only woman who knows just as much as I do when it comes to old movies and TV shows."

"Ah, you really are his perfect woman than," Syaoran smirked over at Tomoyo causing her to blush looking down and Eriol to laugh.

"Well I got to get going, it was nice meeting both of you. I'll talk to you later Syaoran," Sakura said as she walked out of the apartment before anyone could say goodbye to her.

"She seems nice," Tomoyo said after Sakura walked out. Eriol gave Syaoran another glare while Tomoyo was staring at the door.

TBC

A/n I know this update is really late but I hope you liked this chapter. And I brought Tomoyo into the story so that should make up for it right? Anyways remember to read and review and I hopefully will get the next chapter up soon.


End file.
